


Our Love through the Apocalypse

by Mayuchaaan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Established Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Established Relationship, Established Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Minghao | The8, Fights, Fluff, Guilt, GyuSol, GyuSol is main, Hansol wants to protect Mingyu, He has too much burden on his shoulders :(, Hurt/Comfort, Hyung Kink, Infected Characters, Injury, Jun is Badass, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Mentioned Lee Chan | Dino, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK, Mingyu is a worried puppy, Minor Injuries, Morning Cuddles, Nightmares, Nipple Play, Romance, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Survival, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weapons, gyunon, mingsol, vergyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayuchaaan/pseuds/Mayuchaaan
Summary: Hansol and Mingyu on a journey, trying to survive and find a shelter where to finally rest and maybe help.In other words, their various moments together in loving each other.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Our Love through the Apocalypse

“Oh my god, they have new makeup,” Hansol mumbled as he took the closed box. He felt Mingyu pressing his chin on his shoulder before grinning.

“Perfect ! You wanted some right ?” he kissed his shoulder. Hansol hummed happily as he put it on the table next to some newly found toothpaste. He started looking through some drawers and stopped after finding bunch of razors still in their plastic bag.

He handed at Mingyu a razor, “There, please get rid of that three days beard.”

Mingyu rolled his eyes before happily taking it. “Thanks,” he said as he looked at the mirror using some shaving foam he found, on his jaw down to the beginning of his throat.

Hansol looked at him before trying to turn on the water, hope clearly not high. He got startled when it came out, both their eyes wide open as they saw the transparent liquid running. “Oh my fucking god they have clean water !”

Mingyu started pressing the razor against his skin careful at not hurting himself while Hansol undressed himself going in the shower. He smiled as the water came from the shower head, his body tensing up at the coldness which started to be warmer. He sighed in satisfaction before seeing at the corner of his eye Mingyu handing him shampoo he found and body wash.

Hansol grinned as he took them, “Thanks,” he poured some shampoo on his hand before massaging his scalp, “that house is perfect, we should stay there for some time, what do you think ?”

Mingyu hummed, washing his face with water before turning it off. “I guess for some days, it doesn’t hurt to relax.” He took off his shirt throwing it on the floor then the rest of his clothes before joining Hansol in the shower.

Hansol hummed slowly as he looked through clothes in the wardrobe before smiling when he found lingerie.

Mingyu exasperatedly sighed, “Don’t tell me you want to wear that ?”

Hansol pouted, “I kind of wanted to,” he looked at him, “come on, you always love when I wear lingerie,” he hummed for a second, “I should find some stockings too…”

Mingyu snorted, “Yeah but I’m sure those are from an old grandma and now I can’t stop having that picture in my head,” he fake gagged before looking at the ceiling.

Hansol glared at him before throwing it right on his face, Mingyu quickly throwing it on the floor as if it was disgusting. “I’m sure it wasn’t even washed.”

Hansol rolled his eyes before taking the lingerie back and some white stockings, “Then I’ll wash them—”

Mingyu took them from his hands, “I’ll do it. You clearly don’t even know how to clean properly,” he said remembering the weird smell their clothes had after Hansol washed them in the river.

Hansol frowned, before giving in and sitting in the living room. “Okay, but,” Mingyu stopped in his tracks waiting the rest of his sentence, “the electricity works here since that house has solar panels.”

Mingyu blinked, “Right, I forgot, then I can use the washing machine !”

Hansol hummed looking at Mingyu walking out. He looked around the living room trying to find something useful for them. He opened the drawer under the big TV and awed after finding some video games and Wii remotes controls. He looked through the games, smiling nostalgically at all the times he played with his little sister or with Mingyu.

_I wonder if it works._

He turned on the TV, looking behind it to find a power strip and smiling as he plugged in the Wii.

Mingyu came back, raising his eyebrow when he found out Hansol putting a CD in the Wii. “What is it ?”

Hansol smiled at him, throwing a remote control at him, Mingyu clumsily catching it. “It’s Mario bros.”

They both sat on the couch, mind filled of memories, “That’s nostalgic,” mumbled Mingyu as he smiled, Hansol nodding at his words.

“No ! You have to go down there for the fucking star dumbass !” Hansol yelled angrily, Mingyu shoving him away before his character, Luigi, took Mario to throw him in the void.

Hansol quickly saving him by pressing on the A button, glaring at Mingyu. “I have to do everything or what ?”

Hansol threw a shell at Mingyu’s character making him lose his power. “Oh my god— Hansol you’re dead !”

Hansol laughing as Mingyu kept throwing him shells. “You can’t win against me !”

“I got the star !” Mingyu yelled as their characters started running to the end of the level.

Hansol smiled as their characters finished the level, Mingyu roughly shoving him on the couch trapping him, “You’re so dead Solie.”

Hansol snorted pushing him away. “You deserved it, you’re so bad at playing video games that’s incredible.”

Mingyu laid on the couch with a tired sigh, “You’re so mean.” He sulked.

Hansol sat up before laying on Mingyu, head on his chest. “I forgot you were a cry baby for a second.”

Mingyu huffed but he hugged Hansol’s smaller body, taking a breath of his hair.

A comfortable silence fell before Mingyu noticed the sun setting down from the window.

“We need to cook.”

Hansol had his eyes closed, whining softly. “Let’s just rest for some hours.”

Mingyu hummed before doing as him, sleepiness winning over.

He cracked his eyes opened when he heard a growl quickly taking the gun he had put next to the couch on the floor. Hansol woke up, Mingyu quickly putting his hand on his mouth and whispered. “I think there’s someone in the house.”

Hansol understood fast standing up and taking the bat next to the kitchen’s door. “He must’ve been there from the beginning. I made sure that nobody could enter in this house,” he said as he readied himself, listening to the growl coming from underneath them.

“Did you look in the basement ?” Mingyu asked him as they quietly walked towards the door of the basement.

Hansol shook his head, “I thought you did.”

Mingyu shook his head in return. He carefully turned the knob, opening the door which let out a cracking noise until it stopped moving. The growl was louder with noises of chains.

“I’m gonna turn on the lights,” Hansol warned.

Mingyu raised his gun, wrinkling his eyes at the sudden light.

The growl gone frenetic, Mingyu put down his gun, Hansol sighing for a second.

“What the hell happened here ?”

An infected had been chained to one of the pillar. It was smaller than the corpse laying on the floor, stain pool of blood around the man’s neck and coming from his temple.

“I think it was his kid, shit,” Mingyu mumbled as he looked at the kid struggling on the chains, bite marks visible on her arm.

“That’s fucked up,” Hansol mumbled with a wince when he remembered about Mingyu.

“I guess he didn’t have the strength to kill his child,” Mingyu sighed.

He hadn’t the strength the kill his little sister nor his parents. Even if they had tried to bite into him, instead he ran away tears falling down his cheeks, letting his family live in the world as infecteds.

Hansol in the other hand, preferred to end the life of his father, crying messily after doing such an act. His mother and sister had died long before, completely eaten alive by infecteds and they were too much in bad state to even turn.

Hansol looked around the basement, eyes landing on the hammer. “Well, I’ll take care of it.” knowing with his bat, it would need more hit to kill her.

They had briefly talked about their family on a night, comforting each other with cuddles and kisses.

Mingyu looked at Hansol who walked toward the infected kid. She started to growl louder. Mingyu looked away of the scene.

“Rest in peace kid,” Hansol mumbled before smashing the hammer on the side of her head. Growls dying down as the infected slid down the pillar, lifeless a second time.

“There,” Mingyu served their plates, handing him one.

Hansol took it, “Thank you,” he sat on the chair, head filled of the infected kid.

He could’ve helped him. They could’ve stayed alive if Hansol had find a lab to do an antidote.

He bit the inside of his cheek.

“Hansol,” this latter looked up.

“If I ever turn—”

“You’re not going to turn,” Hansol cut him with a frown.

Mingyu sighed deeply, “—Listen to me, will you ?” Hansol huffed, spoon mixing the soup. “If I ever turned, you’ll kill me right ?”

He hoped Hansol wasn’t like him.

Hansol looked up at him.

A moment of silence before he answered, eyes tired, “Of course Gyu.”

Hansol grinned as he looked at himself through the mirror. White stocking up to the middle of his thighs, transparent lingerie sporting his torso to his thighs and starting to arouse him and light makeup adoring his face.

He walked out of the bathroom with anticipation on his face, trying to find Mingyu. He looked on the first floor, pouting as Mingyu was nowhere to be seen. He sighed as he walked back upstairs and into one of the bedroom. When he met his eyes, Mingyu widened them, blinking stupidly.

“Oh,” he could only say, the view of Hansol completely naked with only the lingerie and the stockings had electrified his whole mind.

Hansol smiled, closing the door, and slowly coming towards him, his hands rested on Mingyu’s thighs, gaze at Mingyu’s level, face so _close_. “What do you think ?” he whispered with a teasing smile.

Mingyu gulped, looking down at his chest, the lingerie not really an obstacle. His mind had filled of need and lust yet guilt. He could see the multiple bite marks on his arms that had some of them scabs while others were completely cicatrize. He looked away of them, kissing his neck a few times, trying to keep up with the slow pace and burying his guilt in the back of his mind. “Baby, you’re so pretty.”

Hansol hummed as he closed his eyes, teeth gently biting on his exposed skin. He traveled his hand toward Mingyu’s crotch, looking down at how a simple touch had already made him semi hard.

He lifted his chin to bring him into a kiss, Mingyu wanting to devour him. His hands wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss, Mingyu’s own around his waist as Hansol slid into his lap.

Mingyu smiled when Hansol moaned while he was busy feeling every inch of his skin under his hands. He slowly slid down the straps from the lingerie, just enough to free his nipples from the transparent fabrics.

“Gyu,” he called weakly as he felt how his teeth sucked on his collarbone trying to do a hickey.

He hummed before he shifted, turning both of them and making Hansol lay down on the mattress. “Yeah ?”

Hansol’s gaze was already hazy, whining softly at the lack of touch. “Please.”

Mingyu smiled fondly at him before bending over and kissing him, Hansol’s hands on his cheeks as the kiss got lustier. His fingers tracing his chest to find his sensitive buds, occasionally rolling his hips against his.

Hansol’s moans were louder than usual, sensitive at every touches and Mingyu couldn’t get more turned on by this sight of his boyfriend desperate for more. It was something they rarely had with the risks of an infected coming out of nowhere, trying to survive in this new world.

“Oh shit,” Hansol had his eyes closed, trying to relax.

It was even a miracle he hadn’t cum yet, three fingers deep into Hansol, thrusting and trying to stretch him wide enough while his other hand was busy at toying with his nipples. Hansol’s body tensing up every now and then, especially when he would touch a certain spot. He pulled them out with kisses on his hips, ragged breath liven up the bedroom.

“Baby so good,” he said with need, taking the bottle of lube.

Hansol looked at him using the rest of the lube, panting lightly. He spread wider his legs, looking at the way Mingyu was nervous before he broke the silence.

“Gyu,” he called, Mingyu glancing up at him, “do you still have the picture of the grandma in your head ?”

Mingyu sighed in frustration, “No ! What the hell ?! Why did you say that !”

Hansol laughed, “Just wanted to be sure, you know ?” he giggled.

Mingyu playfully smacked his thigh, cock pressed against his ass, bending over to shut him up. He pulled away, a playful gaze and a teasing smile taking his feature, “You’re the only one in my mind pretty boy,” earning a smile, ears red.

Hansol let out a breath when he felt Mingyu slowly pushing in, “Oh god, it’s been so long,” he mumbled as he closed his eyes while Mingyu kissed his neck.

“You’re so pretty for me baby,” his voice hoarse and deep, Hansol whimpering at the comment. Mingyu surprised for a second when Hansol tightened around the head before he remembered he loved being called _pretty_.

He pushed all the way, Hansol’s whole body tense, humming with a quiver.

Mingyu stood on his hands at either side of his head, looking at Hansol who was hiding his eyes with his elbow, “Pretty, let me see you,” slowly moving the arm and biting his lip when he found him eyes watering in pleasure looking so fucking _good_.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned as he pulled out before pushing back in, Hansol letting a keening noise.

“Ah G-Gyu—” letting a moan when Mingyu thrusted into him at a regular pace. He wanted to hug Mingyu, but this latter took both of his wrists pressing them against the mattress, Hansol taking every pounds with loud whimpers.

Restrained by him, Hansol tightened even more as his thrusts had gone rough and fast. Mingyu released his grips, taking him by his hips to slam inside more easily earning a cry of pleasure at the speed. “God, so pretty for me.”

“Oh god I’m gonna cum—” Hansol stroking his member fast letting a broken moan as he released all over his torso.

Mingyu quickly followed pounding harsher before groaning as he filled him with sperm, coaxing his own orgasm by slow thrusts.

“Oh my fucking god,” Hansol mumbled as Mingyu pulled out to lay next to him. “The best sex of my life.”

Mingyu chuckled as he took a tissue to clean the cum on Hansol’s torso. “Clearly,” he said catching the gaze of Hansol. He smiled and kissed him before he sat. “Let’s go shower.”

“What ? No way,” Hansol said, licking his lower lip before pressing back down Mingyu, “I didn’t finish yet.”

⁂

“Watch out !”

Hansol grunted as he was shoved against the wall, the infected trying to bite him, head bleeding and mouth wide open to welcome any expanse of skin under his teeth. Mingyu kicked him hard making him fall on the floor, Hansol took the hammer hitting him on his head in one swift movement, the infected stopping moving.

Mingyu glared at Hansol, “It’s not because you’re immune that you should be reckless.”

Hansol rolled his eyes, “Sorry.”

“I don’t want you to be hurt,” Hansol looked up at him, “stop trying to protect me, I’m the older here.”

He raised an eyebrow, “You’re like one year older,” he quickly added before Mingyu could retort, “and I’ll keep doing that, I don’t want you to turn,” he looked at the infected laying on the floor, mumbling, “I don’t want to lose you.”

Mingyu frowned, before letting a frustrated sigh.

They had that talk countless times. And yet Hansol didn’t _want_ to understand.

“I know that, I just want you to think of yourself first.”

Hansol looked up at him, “I’m fucking immune _hyung_.”

Mingyu rolled his eyes, voice starting to raise, “I know but did you ever think if you’re really the only fucking immune Hansol ? If you die what do you think will happen ?”

Hansol didn’t answer, lips parting before closing. He looked away, huffing lightly.

Mingyu took a step closer, cupping his cheeks to stare into his eyes. “Just please, take care of yourself more Solie.” He pecked his lips.

Hansol hummed, lips lightly jutted out. “Fine.”

⁂

“Where are we going ?” Hansol asked as they had been walking for almost half an hour.

“We need to move and find the shelter,” he said receiving a hum before he continued, “and we need to find food, idiot.” He smiled when he found the big shopping center, windows broken, trashes around, looking completely empty of life or even supplies.

Hansol hummed, following Mingyu inside. “Right.”

They looked around the first floor, most of the necessities were already taken. Mingyu took a tinned food before shoving it in his bag.

Hansol sighed as he took another tinned foods. “It’s depressing to always eat the same thing.”

Mingyu snorted taking another tinned food to put it in their bag. “You prefer eating the military food ?”

Hansol shook his head, “No way, it doesn’t have any taste.”

“Then stop complaining,” he retorted.

Hansol pouted as he put one last tinned foods. “I want spaghetti;” he mumbled.

“I’m sure the shelter have some,” he said trying to cheer him up.

“I hope so,” he said with an exasperated sigh. “Why am I even dating a chef who doesn’t want to make delicious meal for me ?”

Mingyu rolled his eyes, “I’m not a chef, and I don’t have the necessities.”

“Well just need some flour, and some eggs and salt I guess,” Hansol said, “we could try making some ourselves, it could be fun.”

Mingyu paused, “We need the rolling mill.”

“Is it really necessary ? We could make it without it.” Hansol tried to reason. “Don’t you want to see me cook ?” he said as if he was the best chef ever, raising his eyebrows with a smile.

Mingyu laughed exaggeratedly earning a hit on his shoulder. “You cooking ? I prefer not.”

Hansol pouted before laughing, “It’s gonna be a mess.”

Mingyu hummed, looking at Hansol tenderly.

Hansol noticed his gaze, raising an eyebrow, “What is it ? Do I have something on my face ?”

Mingyu shook his head before taking a few steps to close the gap between their lips. Hansol smiled in the kiss before they pulled away.

“You’re annoyingly cute today,” Mingyu said kissing his head one time.

Hansol snorted before kissing his jaw, “Love you too.”

Mingyu hummed before he held his hand, dragging him upstairs.

Hansol’s eyes brightened up when he saw a stores for sneakers. Without a second he rushed towards it, dragging Mingyu there who yelped not ready to run and tripping over a few times.

Hansol released his hold, looking around the store, examining the sneakers he found. “What do you think of that one ?” he showed a pair of yellow sneakers too bright for Mingyu.

He shook his head, “You want the infecteds to find us ?”

He pouted as he threw them away. After looking through several ones, Hansol laid on the floor completely giving up. “Why is this world so cruel ?”

Mingyu shook his head in disapproval looking through some of Hansol threw on the side. “Why are you even looking at that, it’s better to have boots.”

Hansol closed his eyes. “I can just keep them for later when everything will be better.”

Mingyu hummed as he stood up to go look in the storage place behind the check-in. Most of it was about empty boxes torn or trashes around the place. He looked under some box and a pair of sneakers were under. He took them to show at his boyfriend. “Then what about that one ?”

Hansol looked at him clearly not expecting this. His eyes opened wide, mouth letting a gasp as he quickly sat and took the sneakers carefully.

They were full of colors, some yellow on the back of the shoes, rainbow swoosh, deep blue on the back and light blue on the front of the heel. “Oh my god, that’s a miracle.” He mumbled before saying with an over dramatic voice. “Nike air max 90 in the collection _Be true_.” He wiped an invisible tear, “I wanted them for so long !”

Mingyu chuckled before patting his head. He yelped when Hansol leaped into his arms grinning. “Thanks hyung !”

It was pretty rare that Hansol called him hyung. Instead of teasing him, he decided to savor the moment. He smiled back, “You’re welcome.”

Hansol smiled happily as he put them a little too careful into his bag already filled.

“Let’s look around.”

They found out a stores for clothes and decided to find something else to wear. Most of the clothes were torn or dirty and laying carelessly on the floor.

Hansol smiled when he found a white jacket, throwing his own on the floor. He wore it and looked at himself in the mirror. He nodded at himself before turning to see Mingyu taking off his clothes and wearing a black short with a large black sleeveless shirt.

“No,” Hansol said as he crossed his arms, Mingyu looking over him.

“Why not ?” he pouted.

“You— an infected could easily bites you with that much of choices,” he said, tapping his foot to press him.

Mingyu sighed before looking around more. “You should try something else too, it’s gonna be a pain to clean that jacket,” he said.

Hansol hummed, taking it off. His eyes couldn’t stop staring at Mingyu for a reason he could say he ignored. But it would be a lie.

“What about taking those clothes for when we’ll be in the shelter ?”

Mingyu raised an eyebrow before smirking, “Why that ?” he leaned against the table.

Hansol let a long breath, before scratching the back of his head, “You’re hot and I kind of have some interests.”

Mingyu laughed before saying. “Our bags are full Solie.”

Hansol pursued his lips before giving in. “Fine but when everything will be over I need you to wear something like that the next time you fuck me.”

Mingyu nodded, kissing his head, “Promise. Now focus on finding clothes.”

Hansol looked around before taking a jean jacket and a jean matching with it. He took off his clothes before wearing them adding a black shirt he noticed at the corner of his eye..

Mingyu smiled when he found a red tracksuit with a black jackets. He wore them, the jacket stopping at his knees.

Mingyu checked himself on the next mirror, smiling. “I really have great taste.”

Hansol rolled his eyes at the comment before shoving him away to look at himself, Mingyu’s eyebrows shooting up.

“Okay what the hell ? Usually you have an awful taste— I mean a unique taste—” Hansol slapped his arm. “—but you look great and you’re handsome and hot,” he kept mumbling, gaze filled of adoration.

Hansol flushed before shoving him away. “Stop that.”

Mingyu grinned before hugging him by behind. “I think we found our clothes.”

Hansol nodded, “But red really ? The infecteds will notice us right away.”

Mingyu waved a hand, “Don’t worry.”

⁂

“Solie ? Are you sure it’s that way ?” asked Mingyu with concern.

Hansol wasn’t good with directions.

It wasn’t the first time they would be lost, yelling at each other, going towards one way before finding out it was at the opposite of the supposed shelter.

They didn’t have any clues about which place could be a shelter, trying a radio one time without success and they decided to opt for the most likely place to turn as a shelter.

COEX.

Hansol smiled before he pushed Mingyu’s back. “Trust me you’ll love it.”

Mingyu sighed before stopping Hansol and making them crouch. “There’s some infecteds there.”

Hansol followed his gaze before nodding, “Let’s take them down.”

They carefully went towards them, both taking out their knives. They shared a look before surging on the infecteds and slicing their throat in one swift movement.

“Let’s keep going,” Mingyu spoke as he cleaned his knife.

“Mingyu, look up,” he sound happy, Mingyu put away his knife before looking and realizing.

The _Henggarae Park_.

Nostalgia washed over him remembering their first date.

“I didn’t know it was on our way.”

Hansol hummed, his arms wrapping around his waist and pressing his forehead on his back. “Same but I remembered where it was and with the map I thought we could do a little detour.”

Mingyu smiled, “Why not, but nothing will work.”

“It’s okay, our memories will do the job.”

“Oh right, you were so awful at shooting before,” Hansol said with a snort, Mingyu shoving him away.

“Well, that was before,” he sulked before they kept walking, remembering what they did on some stands.

“You were so shy before, you wouldn’t even say anything when I would tease you,” Mingyu barked a laugh when Hansol flushed trying to ignore him.

“Well I remember when you threw up on me after that attraction,” Hansol retorted, pointing at the roller coaster, color dirty, dust having taken place on it.

Mingyu felt his whole face heat up in shame. “I’m sorry ! It’s been years and you’re still mad over this ?”

Hansol smiled with a tease, “Maybe.”

Mingyu groaned as he rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you just forget it ?” he wrapped an arm around his waist to bring him closer as they walked.

Hansol pressed his head against his shoulder. “I don’t want to forget anything about our first date.” He looked up at him, “it was maybe awkward, but I felt relieved.”

Mingyu smiled, squeezing gently his waist. “You really thought I just wanted to play with you ?”

Hansol’s ears turned red before pulling away. “I mean look at you, if I didn’t know you, I would’ve think you were a playboy asshole.”

Mingyu gasped, putting a hand over his heart. “I’m hurt.”

Hansol laughed. “You’re too good-looking to be kind.” When Mingyu sulked, arms crossed and stopped walking, Hansol had the urge to roll his eyes. “Come on, don’t be a child,” he hugged him, pressing his forehead against his chest, liking the warmness spreading as he felt satisfied. He looked up, “Why did you think of me the first time ? And don’t lie.”

Mingyu hummed as he thought, Hansol holding his hand as they walked.

“I thought you were cold hearted, and I was kind of… scared ? I don’t really know, but I was worried at how you see me.” He answered truthfully squeezing his hand back.

Hansol blinked. “You were scared of me ? And I’m the bottom ?” he asked incredulously.

Mingyu slapped his arm. “I never said that ! I didn’t want to be a fool in front of you.”

Hansol laughed. “I guess we were both idiots.”

A few groans made them stop and quickly hid behind a stand. Mingyu looked at the side seeing a few crawlers, three to be exact. The type of infected who weirdly couldn’t stand up and were walking on all fours. What was disturbing was they were faster than a runner. They growled as they walked, Hansol, signing him he would go on their back. Mingyu nodded, taking out his knife. It was better to not attract more infected.

Hansol quietly went behind them, Mingyu stood up to show himself, the crawlers scowling when they noticed him. Hansol took the chance to roughly hit one of them with his bat on his head. Mingyu kicked one running towards him and stabbed it hard on the side of his head. The last one shoved him on the floor, Mingyu groaning as the crawler hovered him mouth wide open as he tried biting him. A large hit on his side sent him on the floor and Hansol quickly took his knife to stab him on his skull. He sighed after being sure the crawler was dead, Mingyu sitting before Hansol held his hand to help him stand up.

“Thanks,” he said as he wiped away the dust on his pants, Hansol answering with a nod.

They started walking, looking around with more caution but Mingyu stopped in his track, Hansol doing the same.

“Is it the carousel ?”

Mingyu nodded before running towards the worker’s cabinet and finding the control panels of the carousel. He tried moving one switch, but nothing happened. He pouted a little before catching up with Hansol.

Hansol stomped on the wooden circle, mind filled of memories. Mingyu followed suit, hand gripping the horn of the unicorn. It was the one where they sat. Now the white color faded, scratch here and there taking away the paint and dust everywhere. Hansol started humming a melody that Mingyu could never forget.

It was the music of the carousel.

Mingyu wiped away the dust on the unicorn, Hansol easily climbing on it, Mingyu doing the same, his arms wrapping comfortably around him, nose pressed on his shoulder and closing his eyes.

They both could remember. It was at night, the lights illuminating the places, laughter and talks between families, lovers, friends filling the place, waiting their turn on the carousel.

Hansol turned himself to face Mingyu before saying.

“Do you remember ? So many people staring.” A small smile took his features.

He smiled at the sudden context of their first date.

_He had been really worried._

_Their last ride before they would go back in their respective home and recall that horrible date._

_Mingyu didn’t want that._

_It was an awful day who could only get better after that. But so much people staring as the carousel slowed down and before he could voice out something, people were already going down the attraction. His heart beat faster, Hansol having such a sad smile as he got down the carousel. He looked a little down and Mingyu hoped it wasn’t because he was waiting that. He bit his lower lip as he got down and took his wrist. He had to try. Hansol was looking a little startled, raising an eyebrow. And so, Mingyu didn’t care of the gazes. He cupped his face and kissed him._

_When he pulled away, relief hit him as a gummy smile took both their faces, completely forgetting they weren’t alone. Until the worker told them to move for the next group. They completely ignored the weird gazes of the children or the judgmental look from old people, whispering how it wasn’t normal._

_They didn’t care, Hansol intertwining their fingers, walking out, and feeling like it was the best day of their life._

Mingyu cupped his face, leaning closer. “I remember doing this,” before kissing him.

Hansol couldn’t stop the small smile, closing his eyes and kissing back slowly. His heart fluttered, gripping the front of his collar for more.

They pulled away, slightly breathless, before both laughing.

“I love you Hansol.”

Hansol smiled, “I love you too Mingyu.”

⁂

“I don’t have any more bullets,” Mingyu stated after taking care of a few runners.

“Me too,” Hansol added, panting.

They had hidden in a flat after hearing crawlers and runners inside the building trying to attack them.

“How are we going to make it out alive ?” he asked with a frown.

Mingyu looked through the window seeing the outside stairs linking all the flat together. “We need to go look in some flats, we could maybe found something useful.”

Hansol stood up from the bed, looking out and humming. The loud noises of something hitting against their door made them tense up. Mingyu quickly opened the window, “Hansol let’s go !”

But Hansol quickly told him. “Go first !” before he ran towards the door, pushing the wardrobe of the living-room towards it.

Mingyu cursed before helping Hansol, the wardrobe pressed against the door and keeping the infected from coming in and following them.

The thing was that wardrobe had kept a room closed that now burst out open.

Hansol yelped as he was shoved on the floor, hands trying to push the infected away. Mingyu tried to help him but then a second infected hit him, Mingyu wincing before taking his knife and leaping at the infected. Hansol managed to kick him away, quickly taking his knife while the infected growled at him charging at him.

Mingyu’s eyes went wide when he saw him dodge his attack before attacking back. “Fuck they’re slayers !”

Hansol could see it, the way he could dodge and attack back with real punches or kicks. His back hit the wall and he didn’t have time, putting his arms in front to protect himself while the slayer sank his teeth on his arm, Hansol moaning in pain.

The only good thing about slayers was, they attacked everything, human or infected. It was fifty-fifty.

Mingyu clenched his jaw, the slayer about to punch him when he dodged in time, took him by his sleeve and roughly slamming him in on the floor and stabbing in his neck.

Hansol changed their position, pushing him against the wall and stabbing on his temple hard. The slayers letting go of his arm and sliding down the wall.

They both panted, Mingyu quickly showing the way at Hansol. Hansol climbed on the window, clutching at his arm as the pain roared on his skin. He hurtled down the stairs followed closely by Mingyu. They hid on the first floor of the building, Mingyu breaking the window easily and going first to be sure no infected was in. He helped Hansol in, before rushing inside the bathroom and finding the necessities to treat an open wound. Hansol winced as Mingyu took his arm, looking closely at the bite mark.

He opened the bottle of disinfectant before pouring generously the liquid on the fresh wounds, Hansol yelped at the pain. He shut one eye, lips as a thin line.

“You couldn’t be careful ?” he shook his head in disapproval.

Hansol huffed. “I tried but I didn’t think some guys would keep them in their flat.”

“What will we do if it got infected and you have a fever ?” he scolded as he took the bandage and started wrapping his arm.

“I can’t turn as an infected.”

Mingyu rolled his eyes. “Can you stop with that dumbass joke Hansol ?”

Hansol still finished, “I can’t turn as an _infected_ , but I can get infected.” He winked.

Mingyu sighed in frustration. “Anyway, be more careful. It’s really not the moment to fall sick.”

Hansol stared at him finishing wrapping, “Thanks.”

After managing to leave the building, they tried to find a place to stay for the night. They both had gotten inside the forest and Mingyu was startled to find a small cabin near a river. They were both tired after such a long day, the sun already setting, sky an orange and yellow color. Hansol looked behind a few times, hoping no infected would jump on them. Mingyu turned on the flashlight looking around before Hansol opened the cabin and looked in. There was nothing, windows shut by wooden boards, it was completely empty but enough for them. Mingyu joined him in, closing the door. The thing was that the door couldn’t be locked nor closed. It just needed to push it to open.

Mingyu thought for a second looking at Hansol collapsing on the floor with a loud puff. Mingyu took off his jacket throwing it on Hansol’s face. Hansol pulled it away.

“Sleep first, I’ll guard the place.” He sat on the floor, facing the door.

Hansol nodded, thanking him before falling asleep with Mingyu’s jacket as a pillow.

Mingyu felt his eyelids heavy, dozing off a few times before jerking his eyes open. He looked at Hansol sleeping peacefully. He pursued his lips, coming closer of him. He caressed his hair slowly, the calm sight of his boyfriend relaxing him.

He looked at his watch, before slowly waking him up. “Solie ?”

Hansol stirred in his sleep, opening his eyes, and letting a yawn. He nodded at Mingyu, both of them changing their place. Mingyu laying on the floor while Hansol sat on the floor looking at the door.

He walked out of the cabin wanting to wash his face in the river. He went out quietly, putting down his bat and taking water to refresh his face. He went back in after feeling more energetic.

Mingyu was now sitting, dozing off with his knife in hand. Hansol smiled before joining him, sitting next to him. Mingyu hummed before pressing himself against him, face falling on his shoulder. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes gently before kissing his cheek.

“Sleep well hyung.”

Mingyu fluttered his eyelashes, his neck hurting him from his sitting position. He looked around as he stretched his arms and yawned. He came out of the cabin to find Hansol in the river, naked and washing himself. The water was just above his hips and Mingyu was a bit disappointed.

Mingyu walked towards him, eyes taking a great delight in observing his boyfriend.

But Hansol noticed him, waving a hand. “Morning Gyu.”

“Morning Solie,” he greeted back before taking off his clothes and trying to step into the water.

He whined at the coldness before Hansol shoved him to make him fall in. Mingyu gasping as he stood back up, arms rubbing his forearms from the goosebumps following and glaring at Hansol. “What the hell was that for ?!”

Hansol laughed before pecking his lips. “It’s to wake you up.”

Mingyu smiled before leaning again to kiss him, Hansol wrapping his hands around his neck as they slowly moved.

Hansol hummed happily pressing his chest against Mingyu’s, cheek against his shoulder while Mingyu pressed his lips on his head. They started moving with Mingyu’s humming guiding their steps.

It was quiet in the forest, light sunbathing their skin warm and making them shiver in contrast with the cold water.

“We should find food.” Hansol broke the appeasing sounds of the forest.

Mingyu’s humming slowly died down, squeezing Hansol’s waist. “Yeah.” He kissed his forehead. “Let’s get ready.”

“Hansol ! Come quickly !”

Hansol raised an eyebrow, running towards Mingyu. He stopped when he noticed they were in front of a police station completely abandoned, windows broken, color deteriorated.

“There’s surely guns in ! And maybe a radio ?” said Mingyu with excitement.

Hansol shrugged his shoulder. “Don’t get your hopes up. It’s possible other people came here before us.”

Mingyu pouted as they entered in, passing through the window. He was first met with a corpse of infected and another one but who was still human-like. He had his police uniform and Mingyu winced at the way he died. A bullet through his head, surely from the gun he still had in hand.

Hansol took the gun from the corpse, looking in the magazine to see no bullets. He threw it on the floor before looking around, Mingyu shaking his head in disapproval.

He started looking through what was left, in the drawers, under, in the racks, ammo boxes only to find a few ammunition pouches. He grinned seeing they were full, shoving them in his bag. After taking everything he stood up and saw Hansol trying to repair a radio.

“That’s impossible,” he mumbled frustrated as he tried to find a signal.

Mingyu pushed him away, “Let me do it,” he started turning the button slowly, trying to hear anything.

Hansol crossed his arms, looking out the window.

“Let’s just do one,” he said, stopping turning it and taking the microphone, clicking on the button at the base. “I’m Kim Mingyu from the police station, does someone hear me ?”

He let go of the button, waiting a few moment. But only silence answered him. He pushed on it again. “Can someone answer me ? I’m at the police station in Cheonan.”

Nobody. Mingyu sighed before sitting on the table.

Hansol took out their map before pointing at an area. “We need to go to COEX, it’s maybe a shelter now and they could give us some guns.”

Mingyu hummed, “Yeah but the Samsung Medical center is near. We should go there first.”

Hansol shook his head. “It’s better to do a detour, we don’t have enough supplies and most of our guns are empty.”

“Yeah but maybe we don’t need it, maybe there’s a shelter there too and they could make an antidote with you.”

“And if it’s completely abandoned ?” he frowned and crossed his arms. “It’s going to be too dangerous to go heads in.”

Mingyu sighed before nodding in agreement. “You’re right. Then let’s get ready.”

⁂

Most of their journey had gone without any difficulty, taking care of infecteds, finding some supplies, resting in some flat or house.

And it started going downhill.

They ran, Hansol glancing back a few times, infecteds still going after them. If they were three or four they wouldn’t need to run like that, but they were a _dozen_.

Not enough bullets, tiresome aching their bodies, sleep deprived making their mind a complete nonsense world.

They ran towards a tall building, hoping they would still have some strength left to lose them in. But Mingyu roughly shoved him on the side, behind a car, a runner about to climb on the car when he exploded, wave of dust making them cough.

“What the fuck ?” he asked standing back as Mingyu dragged him to run.

“There’s bombs everywhere here !” he answered.

Hansol’s eyes lit up, “Do you think there’s someone living here ?”

“It’s possible, if so, we could ask them about the hospital.”

Another runners exploded and Hansol quickly took the next runner, pushing him on the floor and stabbing his neck.

Mingyu stabbed one before dodging another. He kicked him hard to charge on him, but his eyes caught on the bomb just in front of him, the runners running towards him. He cursed before using his arms to protect himself, the bomb exploding and sending Mingyu on the floor.

Hansol took care of another one before glancing at Mingyu after hearing another explosion. His heart stopped beating as he couldn’t find him. “Mingyu !” Hansol kicked one crawler before his gaze caught on Mingyu on the floor, knocked down, _injured_.

He took a sharp breath before running towards him when he saw a slayer doing as him. He gritted his teeth taking his gun out and shooting at him before kneeling next to him. “Mingyu ! Wake up dumbass !” he started shaking him, but his face was bleeding and his arms too and his _torso_ —

He bit back a noise before he tried to carry him, a runner leaping at him, protecting Mingyu in time as he used his arm. He groaned as he punched the runner, new bite mark added to his arm.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck—_

And at all moment it had to be a slayer coming from behind him. Hansol quickly turned himself after hearing the familiar growl, pushing Mingyu away to take the bite, shoved against the ground, and not having the time nor the strength to push him away, teeth sinking on his neck, Hansol screaming in pain as he felt his skin torn away, taking the knife and stabbing it on his head. He pushed the lifeless corpse on the ground before quickly going towards Mingyu.

“Fuck— don’t you fucking dare dying on me !” he sobbed before pulling on his arm to wrap it around his neck, his other hand on his waist as he tried standing up. Their weight and height difference making it harder as he could hear other runners coming behind them.

_Fuck— not like that—_

A loud shot echoed, Hansol looking up at a guy with a headband, light gray hair, shooting at the runners.

He didn’t notice he was at the entrance of the building.

“Come quickly !”

Two other guys were with him, red hair guy and dark brown hair guy, shooting at the infecteds and pressing Hansol to come in.

Hansol struggled to pull on Mingyu’s arm and dragging him towards those guys. “Mingyu I swear you’re so dead.” He mumbled as he got closer of the entrance.

But one of them clearly noticed the bitten mark on his neck, yelling in fear, “He’s bitten !” before aiming his gun right at Hansol.

Hansol froze. “No wait ! I’m—” A loud shot echoed, touching Hansol on his left shoulder, he moaned in pain, his body and Mingyu’s sent on the floor.

“What the fuck Seungkwan ! Fuck !”

“He’s fucking going to turn !” he was about to shoot again when the one with dark brown hair shoved him away.

“You could’ve waited for fuck’s sake !”

“We’re not going to bring someone who’s going to turn ! Don’t you remember what happened last time with Chan ?!”

Hansol clutched at his shoulder, the pain stinging hard. “Please let me explain—”

“Don’t you dare come in !” he pointed his gun at him, jaw clenched.

Hansol sat, clutching at his shoulder, looking at Mingyu’s unconscious form.

_It’s not the fucking time._

“Then take him ! He wasn’t bitten !” He yelled before taking his gun to shoot at some infected running towards them with the loud noises. “He took your fucking bomb ! Now heal him and tell him I’ll be waiting around for him !”

He didn’t let those people answer, shooting one infected before running at the opposite of the building and making some infecteds follow him.

⁂

Mingyu groaned as he opened his eyes. His whole body hurt, a headache pulsing through his brain.

“Go easy we did what we could to heal you but still.”

Mingyu roughly whipped his face towards the voice, startled and trying to take whatever was next to him on the table to defend himself. The man had dark brown hair, soft features mixed with hint of concern.

“Calm down, we healed you, we didn’t hurt you.” He said.

Mingyu sighed before looking around. “Where am I ? Who are you ?” he looked down at him, bandages wrapped around his arms before feeling the tight one around his head on his forehead, he added, “How long was I asleep ?”

The brown-haired man smiled, “You’re at Suwon, you were being attacked by infecteds and you got injured by a bomb,” he added, “I’m Yoon Jeonghan, specialized at healing people.” And then he hummed, thinking, “it’s been two days you were unconscious.”

Mingyu relaxed a bit, looking around and noticing Hansol was nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s Hansol ? I mean the one who was with me ?” he asked after sitting, pain shot up making him wince.

When the man didn’t answer right away, he looked over him. His expression was of a guilty one. “I’m sorry,” he started looking away, “your friend, he…”

Mingyu held his breath, heart beating fast. “Wh-What happened to him ?”

_What happened after I blacked out ? Is he still alive ? What if he got eaten by infecteds ? What if a bomb exploded—_

“He was bitten.”

Mingyu paused, blinking. After processing he let out a huge sigh of relief. “Oh thank _god_.”

The man blinked, taken aback. “Y-You— why are you so relieved ? I just told you he was bitten.”

Mingyu let out a chuckle. “Hansol is immune, he can’t turn.” He stood up letting a grunt of pain, his back hurting him. “anyway, where is he ?”

He frowned a bit.

_But why didn’t he know about his immunity ?_

_They maybe locked him in some room right ?_

Another silent before the man said. “Oh shit that explained why he said that.” His face had gotten pale from realization.

“What ?” he asked but his subconsciousness kept yelling something he didn’t want to believe.

_No… that can’t be true._

“Don’t tell me you…” his voice caught up in his throat for a second because if it were really it, he didn’t know what he would do.

“We thought he was going to turn—”

“You killed him ?” his voice was filled of too many emotions but especially anger and _fear_. “Did you kill him ?!”

What was he supposed to do without Hansol ?

His whole world cracked.

The man shook his head, standing up from his seat, “We didn’t w-we didn’t, my friend shot him and—”

Mingyu took a step towards him, “You fucking shot him ?!” taking the man by his collar to shove him against the wall, pain stinging in his arms and on his head, as if was about to come out of his skull. But he didn’t care.

He winced before saying, “He’s alive, he told me to tell you he’ll be around that place.”

“What’s going on ?” the voice had a way to tense everyone.

A man walked in, gray hair with a headband. He glared at Mingyu when he saw him hovering Jeonghan, “Let him go,” he put a hand on his shoulder, his aura menacing, “he fucking healed you and that’s how you thank him for saving your ass ?” his voice raised.

Mingyu huffed before releasing his grip on Jeonghan’s collar and turning himself towards headband man. He shoved his hand away. “What the fuck did you do to my boyfriend ?!”

“He was about to turn, we let him leave,” he answered.

Mingyu shoved him away, “Fucking fuck, didn’t he tell you ?!” He wore back his jacket, groaning at his aching body, and noticing his bag was nowhere to be seen. “Where the fuck is my bag ?”

The headband man frowned, “Telling what ?”

Jeonghan sighed, “The kid was an immune.”

He winced before looking at Mingyu who was messing everywhere to find his bag. “He brought you here without a bag.”

Mingyu groaned before looking back at him, “Give me a bag then with guns, I’m gonna look for him.”

“I’ll come with you,” Headband man said with a gaze Mingyu couldn’t refuse.

“Fine, but if I don’t find him, you’re fucking dead,” he threatened.

He didn’t seem scared, shrugging nonchalantly, “Fair enough.”

“Choi Seungcheol.” He added.

Mingyu glanced at him before resuming putting his shoes. “Kim Mingyu.”

⁂

Hansol quietly closed the door of the restroom before letting a sigh, sliding down the wall, completely exhausted.

He took his bag and looked through the first aid kit they had before standing up. He looked through the broken mirror, skin torn off a bit near his neck, blood soaking almost all of his shirt. He carefully took off his jacket with a silent whimper and looked this time at his shoulder, bleeding from a bullet. He cursed before tearing the sleeve of his shirt and a bit of the hem of his shirt to press on the open wound, face scrunched up at the pain. He waited letting pants, hoping to clot the wound. He sat on one knee, using the other to press his shoulder against it as much as he could after losing strength in his arms.

He shut his eyes.

_What do I do now ?_

_I don’t know when he will wake up, hopefully tomorrow. I need to show him I’m in the building next to the one he’s in. But how ?_

He grunted as he fall on his butt and slowly pull away the torn piece of his shirt, looking at the wound which was now closed by clot. He looked in the supplies to take bandages, moaning in pain as he wrapped the injury as tight as he could.

He stood back up staring at his neck with the bite mark. He torn away his other sleeve before pressing against it and using the rest of the bandage to wrapped it, around his neck to under his armpit, hoping it would stay in place.

It hurt everytime he moved his neck and arm, cursing. He sighed before closing his bag and looking at himself in the mirror.

He was so _tired_.

He looked at the toilet before shaking his head, he clearly needed a better place to sleep. He took his knife in hand before quietly leaving the restroom.

He decided to stay at the first level, hoping for Mingyu to find him quicker. He looked through the floor only to find one room behind the reception desk, before making sure no infecteds was here. The room had a desk, broken computer on, with a chair and a few shelves.

He blinked when he felt the world spin, hand quickly resting on the wall. He huffed a few times, putting a hand on his forehead.

_I don’t even know if I have a fever, fucking hell…_

It wasn’t the moment to have one anyway. He blinked before shaking his head as if it would help him get better.

He stared at the desk.

He could sleep under the table. He took the first painting hanging on the wall before putting it against the desk to see if it could hide the empty space under it. He smiled, taking his jacket to form a sort of pillow and bend over to sleep under it, pulling on the paintings to hide himself.

When he opened his eyes, a growl greeted him. He held his breath, tightening his grip on his knife. His condition had worsen during the night, sweating yet feeling incredibly cold, head heavy on his shoulders. He winced after moving his neck before he slowly took the painting and moved it silently.

The infected was nowhere to be seen. He slowly crawled out of under the table, looking up to find no infecteds. He frowned before he stood up and went towards the door which was now open.

His eyes widened, the most horrible and gigantic infected he had ever seen, just next to the room he was, walking around. Hansol quickly hid himself, hand on his mouth, fear and panic growing in the pit of his stomach.

_What the fuck is that thing ?!_

He tried looking back at it, heart speeding his beat, his fever not helping him as he tried not to freak out.

_Is that the fucking colossus ?!_

That thing was at least three times bigger than Hansol and he felt his stomach churned in fear. He slid down the wall, knees against chest as he shut his eyes trying to calm his breathing, his whole-body trembling from fever or fear. He didn’t know anymore.

But what he knew was that he had to leave the place.

_Now._

But his room hadn’t any window to the outside world. He needed to pass next to the fucking _colossus_.

_How the fuck am I supposed to do that ?!_

He took a big breath before exhaling.

_Mingyu…_

He opened his eyes, more determined, looking furtively at the colossus who had his back turned.

He took the chance to hide behind the reception desk. He took a rock he found and hoped, _really_ _hoped_ , it would work.

He put his hands on the floor, his vision starting to see double and his back hit a little loudly the wall after losing his balance.

He froze.

A low growl rumbled from the colossus and Hansol prayed he wasn’t coming towards him.

When he looked up, his gaze met the colossus and he knew he was fucked.

He stood up and started running away, the colossus letting a loud scream before purchasing him.

He was glad the colossus was slow, but his arms were longer and Hansol didn’t calculate well the distance as a strong hit sent him on the floor, cursing at the pain coursing through his arm. He quickly dodge the next hit, completely forgetting his knife before running and turning at a corner. He heard the colossus coming, looking at the stairs before deciding to go downstairs and hide in the darkness.

He hoped the colossus didn’t have a good night vision.

But his head pounded, pressing his palm on his temple, and kept running. His vision slowly filled of black dots and he felt a sob leaving his lips after his body hit against a desk or something else. He couldn’t see anything, falling on his knees as he tried to desperately believe he would make it.

He _had to_ make it.

Taking his bag and hastily opening it, he took the bottle he had found and filled it with alcohol starting to do a Molotov cocktail. He had to be fast, hands trembling, breaths ragged as he tried to stop the tears from coming and blurring his vision.

He heard the colossus way too close and he used his last bit of strength to stand up and run again. But the colossus was faster, hitting Hansol and sending him against a wall, clutching his abdomen and spitting blood, bottle rolling next to him. Bag long forgotten next to a car.

It was the end.

He was going to die now, just like that.

He shook his head refusing the near reality, struggling to sit, back against the wall. His eyes burnt, as he took the only Molotov bottle he managed to do during the running, burning the small piece of tissue and throwing it on the infected who growled with the fire burning his skin.

Hansol managed to stand up, running and running and just _running_ up the slope and finding back the light of outside. He almost laughed and cried in relief, hope building up before running to the next building and quickly hiding himself.

_I’m so gonna kill you Mingyu._

Hansol panted as he looked at the ceiling, hand clutching at his injury after waking up. He didn’t have any more strength. He was exhausted, his body burning and feeling like he could black out at any moment. The sun was already up in the sky and Hansol didn’t even believe he slept the whole night so vulnerable without an infected killing him.

At least, he had manage to lose the colossus.

He sat slowly. It wasn’t the time to just lay down. He needed to hide himself. He didn’t have any weapons to protect himself and getting killed by that colossus could be easy.

His ears perked up, body tensing up as he quickly hid himself behind a car, taking a broken wooden stick. He heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. He took a breath before readied himself to hit the infected— but then something warm wrapped around him, holding him and his eyes closed in relief, body relaxing into the embrace and letting go of the stick.

“You took your time,” he mumbled weakly, taking a breath of his boyfriend’s scent, and trying hard not to cry.

Not now.

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu said with regret, carefully lifting his chin to look at any injuries.

He could see the dried blood down his neck, and around his left shoulder, bandages falling, his shirt half soaked. He had a few bruises on his face and scratches but the worse was the fever he had.

“Can you stand up ?” he asked, clearly seeing the way Hansol had difficulty to keep his eyes open.

Hansol hummed, slumping more into his embrace completely out of adrenalin.

Mingyu looked at Seungcheol, “Help me put him on my back.”

Seungcheol held into Hansol, Mingyu turning himself. Seungcheol slowly push on Hansol’s back to make him fall on his back, Mingyu taking his arms to put them around his neck before taking him by his thighs.

Hansol whimpered when he stood up. They started running towards their base, small pants leaving their mouths, Hansol whined at the pain, his shoulder pressing harder everytime as they ran.

“The… the colossus,” Hansol mumbled.

Mingyu frowned as he looked around while running, “There was a colossus here ?”

And at that moment they heard a loud growl making goosebumps ran on their spines. They stopped as the colossus was just next to them walking haphazardly. They quickly crouched down, Mingyu felt an anxious pit form in his stomach.

The worst thing that could happen.

“Fuck, just go by there, I’m gonna lure him,” Seungcheol whispered, turning to go towards the colossus.

Mingyu cursed as he looked at the colossus randomly looking around, growling low and threatening. Seungcheol threw a rock into the next room, the colossus whipping his body towards the source of the noise. He walked into the room while Seungcheol told them to leave the place with signs.

Mingyu let out a sigh as he carefully went over the exit.

If it wasn’t for the loud groan coming from next to him and sounding way too close. Mingyu didn’t have time the slayer leaping at him making him fall with Hansol who was unconscious.

Seungcheol cursed as he heard the growl of the colossus, hurling towards them. He didn’t hesitate at shooting at the infected still trying to bite Mingyu.

It was a fucking mess.

Mingyu quickly kneeled taking Hansol in his arms while Seungcheol kept shooting at the colossus.

Seungcheol glanced at them, “Go ! Your friend needs to be treated !”

Mingyu clenched his jaw in frustration, standing up to run away.

_Hansol first._

He turned in a corner, body begging him to rest and his eyes found Jeonghan’s who was guarding the entrance. He opened the door, Mingyu stepping in before he closed it.

“Where’s Seungcheol ?”

Mingyu carefully put Hansol on a bed before turning himself towards Jeonghan. “He’s fighting a colossus,” before Jeonghan could say something he added, “I’m going to help him but we’re not gonna win if we’re just the two of us.”

Jeonghan rushed to another room before roughly opening the door. “Soonyoung ! Jihoon ! Go help Seungcheol ! He’s fighting a colossus.”

Mingyu stared at the two men coming out of the room, one with tiger eyes and dark blue hair almost black while the other was shorter with black hair.

“Finally some action !” Tiger eyes said with a grin.

Shorter man rolled his eyes before taking his bag, Mingyu noticing it was filled of explosives.

“You know the way ?” he asked, Mingyu nodded.

Mingyu stared in amazement as Jihoon, now that he knew his name, looked completely disinterest at his friends struggles, throwing his explosives when necessary almost enjoying the show, while Soonyoung kept yelling points here and there, proclaiming he was winning. Seungcheol seemed to roll his eyes all the time, shooting at the colossus and Mingyu tried to help as much, throwing Molotov cocktails on the infected and shooting too.

He was even more startled when the colossus fell on the floor, not moving and the three guys just nodding and starting to leave the building before other infecteds could come.

_Was it really that easy to kill a colossus ?_

He shrugged before he jogged to catch up with them.

He really shouldn’t be on their bad side.

They entered back in the building, letting a few sighs and Mingyu quickly went in the room where Hansol was, heartbeat racing in fear, hoping, — _god he was hoping_ — he was fine. He looked at Jeonghan cleaning his scratches on his face carefully and a sudden relief hit him. On the table was the bullet extracted from his shoulder, drops of blood around it.

_Hansol is fine._

“Your friend needs to rest for a week,” Jeonghan said after seeing him at the corner of his eyes. “but thank god he doesn’t have any fatal injury.”

Jeonghan didn’t say anything about the bite marks on his arms.

Mingyu hummed before noticing a man with red hair sitting on one of the chair, completely pale. He raised an eyebrow, “Are you okay ?”

The man flinched, looking up and quickly casting his gaze down, hands fidgety. “I— uhm yeah…”

“Kim Mingyu,” he said before sitting on a chair next to Hansol’s frame.

“Boo Seungkwan,” he replied.

He caressed the top of Hansol’s head, staring at his lightly scrunch up face.

“I…” he gulped, “I didn’t know he was immune.”

Mingyu paused his movement, slowly turning his head to look at him.

“You’re the one who shot him ?” his voice had this hint of anger and his jaw clenched.

Seungkwan looked down, worry and guilt painting his face. “I’m so sorry I didn’t know I-I really thought he was going to turn and— and—”

Mingyu abruptly stood up shoving Seungkwan against the wall, hands gripping his collar. “Because of you,” his voice was low and dangerous, he didn’t know what he wanted to do to that asshole but it wouldn’t be pretty to see, “he’s injured and could’ve died—”

Jeonghan put his hand on his shoulder, “He already apologized,” Mingyu glanced at him, “if you were at his place you wouldn’t have shoot ?”

Mingyu huffed, releasing his strong grip on his collar, “Compared to all of you, I would’ve asked.”

“Don’t fucking joke,” Jeonghan retorted. “You would’ve shoot right away.”

Mingyu clenched his fists. “How can you be so sure about it ?”

Jeonghan frowned, “Humans are like that,” he took a step closer, “especially when they are afraid.”

Mingyu stared at him before sighing. He walked back towards his seat, crossing his arms, deciding to ignore those assholes from now.

Hansol’s health depended on them, he wouldn’t even be shocked if they decided to kick them out.

Seungkwan rushed out of the room, Mingyu clearly hearing his muffled sobs making him roll his eyes.

“Wake your friend in two hours, he needs to eat,” Jeonghan said glancing at him and smiling lightly before leaving the room.

Mingyu’s anger dissipated as he looked at Hansol sleeping. He was sweating, bangs sticking to his forehead and his movement in his sleep wasn’t helping his concern. He took a tissue which was in a bucket filled of water before drenching it. He leant towards Hansol, hand resting on the mattress before slowly wiping the sweat on his face.

He wetted it again before depositing it on his forehead.

He crossed his arms on the mattress before putting his head. He glanced at Hansol’s hand usually soft and clean, now with scratches, dirts and dried blood.

_Hansol…_

Mingyu hummed as he felt a hand petting his hair. He blinked slowly before yawning loudly.

“Hey.”

Mingyu lifted his head, looking straight at Hansol who was smiling weakly at him.

He felt something burst from his chest exhaling a breath and a big weight lifted from his shoulders. “Hey.”

Hansol put his hand on his. “Glad you’re fine.”

Mingyu pouted. “I should be the one saying that.”

Hansol grinned.

“How… are you feeling ?” he asked, putting his hand on his damp forehead from the wet tissue.

“I’m okay, mostly tired, hot and cold, but still okay,” he answered, staring at him.

Mingyu nodded at his words before he heard someone knocking.

Jeonghan entered in followed by Seungkwan with their hands filled of a tray.

“I see you’re awake,” Jeonghan started giving his tray at Mingyu who quickly took it mumbling a _“Thank you,”_ that seemed forced.

Hansol nodded, “Yeah, thank you,” he said to Seungkwan who handed him his tray, and he looked back and forth at Jeonghan then Seungkwan, “and thank you for saving us.”

Jeonghan smiled at him, “No problem—”

“I’m sorry for shooting at you,” Seungkwan cut him, looking down in guilt, “I didn’t think you were an immune.”

Mingyu glared at Seungkwan. “You—”

“Oh, it’s okay,” Hansol smiled, “I would’ve done the same.”

Mingyu blinked at Hansol, while Jeonghan looked at Mingyu, looking victorious. Seungkwan didn’t look better, clearly feeling awful.

“What do you mean you’re okay ?” Mingyu asked, already on the verge of bursting.

Hansol frowned in confusion, “Well I’m not dead and plus, they _saved us_.” Before he could complain Hansol added. “And they clearly didn’t know about my immunity, so, everything’s okay.”

Mingyu wasn’t agreeing with this, glaring at them.

“Well, we’re letting you eat in peace, come Seungkwan,” Jeonghan took him by his wrist dragging him out of the room.

“How can you say that ? You could’ve died !” Mingyu burst, standing up.

Hansol sighed, “It’s in the past _hyung_ , what count is that we both are alive.”

Mingyu crossed his arms, “I can’t forgive them that simple _Hansol_ ,” his eyes decided to betray him, looking glassy, “I thought I had lost you.”

Hansol smiled fondly. He sat with a wince and cupped his face, “Gyu, I’m alive, and you’re alive—”

“But he could’ve killed you !”

Hansol shushed him with his index, “—and they saved both of us, they give us food. I think they paid back enough.”

Mingyu pouted, looking away. His anger would still be there even if everything Hansol said was true.

“Please Mingyu, don’t start any fight, we finally found other people who could help us in finding the hospital,” he pleaded with a soothing voice.

Mingyu huffed, “Fine.”

Hansol smiled and kissed his cheek. “Good, now stop yelling and eat, my head is pounding.”

“Sorry,” Mingyu mumbled before glancing at Hansol who clearly didn’t want to eat. “not hungry ?”

Hansol nodded, “Yeah, must be the fever.” He forced himself to eat, pouting, Mingyu smiling at him.

Hansol whined as he couldn’t help but shiver even with two blankets on him. Mingyu smiled sympathetically before deciding to join him on the bed.

Hansol jutted his lips, “You’re going to be sick if you stay close to me,” yet couldn’t help but snuggle against his chest.

Mingyu patted his head, helping Hansol to turn himself without hurting his injuries, “I don’t mind.” kissing the top of his head. “I talked with those guys, they said we could stay for as long as we want and when you’ll be better we’ll talk about the hospital.”

Hansol hummed, “You’re warm,” he mumbled weakly.

Mingyu looked down at him, “Sleep Solie, you need to rest.” His eyes were already closed, long eyelashes resting on his cheekbones, low breaths filling the room.

Hansol slowly opened the window, glancing at Mingyu sleeping and making him smile. His injured arm was now in a sling to stop him from using it and his fever completely disappeared after a few days of rest. But his mind clearly didn’t let him his nights, filled of nightmare of the colossus breaking his neck or ripping his body in half. He shivered at the thought.

For Mingyu, his injuries had turned into scabs and his head was better than before. He didn’t need to wear any bandages anymore.

He looked at the door, greeting Seungkwan whose face was still of a guilty one. “Morning Seungkwan.”

He had finally known their names and got closer now. Mingyu had still difficulty at completely trusting them but Hansol was there to stop him when he would go overboard.

Seungkwan looked awful, bags under his eyes clearly showing his sleep deprivation. “Morning Hansol. D-Do you feel better ?”

Hansol hummed, “Yeah don’t worry and stop feeling guilty please,” he pouted a bit, “I’m alive, you didn’t kill me.”

It didn’t make him feel better, lips quivery, ready to cry again, “But I could’ve !”

Hansol winced, “But you didn’t.”

Seungkwan jutted his lower lip, not looking convinced.

Hansol patted his shoulder, “It’s alright don’t worry, _please_.”

Seungkwan nodded mindlessly. “Okay,” he choked out before leaving the room, shoulders deflated.

Hansol sighed before saying, “Stop acting as if you’re asleep Mingyu-ah.”

Mingyu laid correctly on his bed, looking at the ceiling, arms crossed behind his head. “I hate your pacifist side.”

Hansol frowned before sitting next to him on the bed and flicking his forehead. Mingyu yelped. “And I hate that you can be so stubborn.”

Mingyu puffed, deciding to change the subject. “Nightmare ?”

Hansol blinked a little taken off guard, he looked at the blue sky through the window, shrugging a little. “Yeah.”

His bags under his eyes were prominent and the small whimpers he heard from him during the night enough to make his heart clench. He had managed to soothe Hansol to sleep again, kissing his head and tightening his hold on his waist.

“Want to talk about it ?” he asked, sometimes he just needed time and forcing him to talk was never a good solution.

Hansol looked down at the floor, not noticing his grip tightening on the mattress. But Mingyu did. He sat next to him, hand on his tense one and kissed his cheek.

“I just… just thinking of the colossus…” he trailed off, “I just realized now that I could’ve died from that _thing_ ,” goosebumps ran on his back and he shivered.

Mingyu wrapped his arm around him when he saw him trembling, bringing him against his chest. “We took care of it.”

Hansol blinked at him, “You what ?”

“We killed the colossus,” he said with a smile, “and weirdly with those guys it was super easy.”

Hansol tried to process the information, humming before letting a snort. “I could’ve died from it and you’re telling me you easily killed it ? What the hell.”

Mingyu smiled sympathetically, “We were prepared compared of you, and we weren’t injured,” he kissed his head again.

“Right,” Hansol mumbled, “thank you,” he choked out and he got startled when he sounded about to cry.

Mingyu just hugged him, nose nuzzled on the crook of his neck on the side where he wasn’t injured. “Let it all out, Solie.”

“I’m fine don’t worry,” he sounded more choked and his eyes burnt, tears starting to gather, lower lip trembling, “I am _fine_.”

“You’re fine _now_ ,” he spoke softly feeling his body hiccupped as Hansol tried hard to keep his sobs before he let it all out, crying out and wiping his eyes from the tears coming.

Mingyu kissed his shoulder tenderly, keeping Hansol in his arms and listening to his messy cries and sniffles.

He felt so safe in Mingyu’s arms.

“Do you know where we could find a hospital ?” Hansol asked as he showed them their map. “We don’t know which ones are abandoned.”

Seungcheol hummed, “The Samsung Medical Center is abandoned, you need to go there,” he pointed next to COEX, “the Asan Medical Center Seoul.”

“But you need to pass by COEX, that’s a shelter now,” added Jihoon, “they go to the hospital with an escort.”

Hansol hummed, before glancing at Mingyu, “Told you.”

Mingyu rolled his eyes, “Thanks for the info, we’ll go tomorrow—”

“What ? Hansol is still injured, you should stay a few days until he is fully recovered,” Jeonghan spoke.

Mingyu didn’t really like the fact that Jeonghan was right. He also didn’t like him calling _his_ boyfriend _Hansol_.

Hansol nudged him on the side, before smiling at them, “Thank you for all this.”

“No problem,” Soonyoung grinned at him.

“We’ll give you guns and other weapons too,” added Seungcheol with a smile.

“An-And there’s a lot of cars in the parking lot, you could take one,” quietly said Seungkwan, refusing to meet Mingyu’s eyes.

“Right I didn’t think of that,” Seungcheol hummed.

“But why are you doing all of this ?” Mingyu spoke a little too loud, receiving a hit on his ribs by a certain younger man.

“Well, to pay back and we’re not letting you out completely vulnerable,” Jeonghan replied back with a teasing grin, “we’re not asshole _Mingyu-sshi_.”

Mingyu frowned before looking away, the mood completely ruined, “If you weren’t asshole you wouldn’t have shoot at him.”

Seungkwan’s shoulders tensed up, Seungcheol frowned, Jihoon seemed always disinterest, Soonyoung lost his smile and Jeonghan just stared at Mingyu.

Hansol smiled awkwardly before taking Mingyu by his wrist, “Sorry, I— I just need to talk to him about something,” before dragging him into their room.

He closed the door before letting a frustrated sigh, “What did you promise me ?”

Mingyu crossed his arms.

Hansol looked at him, “Mingyu, stop acting like this, this isn’t the moment—”

“What do you mean it isn’t the moment ?! They almost killed you and you— you just thank them ?! I think it’s the fucking moment to talk about it !” he burst, hands as fists.

Hansol rubbed the bridge of his nose, exhausted from the same fight, “I just want to make it easier for everyone, and I am _alive_ ! Alive !” he pointed at his own face, “Do you understand that word Mingyu ?! Or are you too dumb for this ?!”

Mingyu gritted his teeth, looking by the window as if the view would calm him down.

Hansol sighed, before wrapping his available arm around Mingyu’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

“I don’t want you to die,” Mingyu murmured weakly.

“You know that it will happen one day ?”

Mingyu frowned more his eyebrows, crossing his arms, “Nope, you can’t die okay ?”

Hansol smiled a bit.

“I want us to stay alive until we’re more than a hundred-year old with thirteen kitties and seventeen puppies.” He said with a pout.

“Why seventeen puppies ?”

Mingyu smiled, “I prefer pups.”

“Well I prefer kitties.”

“Are we really fighting on how many we wants ?” he asked with a growing smile.

“I want more kitties,” Hansol said, kissing his shoulder.

“Rock, paper, scissors ?”

Hansol pulled away, Mingyu turning himself, both ready.

“Rock… paper… scissors !”

Mingyu blinked before falling on his knees, looking at his hand in a scissors sign, “Why am I always losing ?”

Hansol smiled, showing his fist up in the air, “Yes I won !”

Mingyu laid on the floor, sighing pitifully. Hansol grinned more as he sat on his abdomen.

“Since I’m the one choosing,” he trailed off, “what about one cat and one dog ?”

Mingyu smiled, “I guess it’s better yeah.”

Hansol bent over, hand leaning on the floor before pecking him. “Perfect then.”

Mingyu stared at his lips, a knowing smile, gaze starting to ask for more. Hansol licked his lips just to see his reaction and he wasn’t disappointed.

Mingyu sat, wrapping his arms around his waist to settle him more comfortably on his lap. He brought their lips back together, eyes closed and enjoying the moment.

Until Hansol let out a noise of pain.

Mingyu quickly pulled away, caressing his cheek gently as he looked at his scrunched-up face.

“Are you alright ?”

Hansol hummed before brushing the bandage around his neck where the infected had bitten him. “Just… my neck hurts a bit.”

Mingyu pouted before kissing his cheek. “Shouldn’t you change your bandages today—”

“I’m here to change his—”

Hansol and Mingyu looked up at Seungkwan.

Seungkwan blushed before looking away quickly, “Oh my god, I’m sorry I should’ve knocked—” he quickly turned on his heels, “I’ll go then—”

Hansol stood up from Mingyu’s lap, this latter frowning in disappointment. “Wait Kwan ! You can come in !”

Seungkwan gulped before looking at Hansol and clearly seeing his lips a little rosier than before. He flushed more. “It’s alright ! I’ll come back after !” laughing nervously.

Hansol pouted, “No it’s okay and I really need to change my bandages.”

He couldn’t refuse, Hansol dragging him back in the room, his back receiving death glare from a certain tall man.

Hansol sat on the bed, Seungkwan helping him taking off the cling. Hansol started unbuttoning his shirt, Mingyu standing up to help him and kissing his head.

Seungkwan slowly removed the bandages, Hansol winced a few times before exhaling a breath. He looked at his neck first.

The injury was all bruised, badly clot and a few drop of blood coming out. It was completely messy.

“I need to apply an ointment on the injury,” he said for them to know.

He slowly pour the cream on his fingers, before pressing gently against the injury, Hansol grimacing in pain. Mingyu held his hand, Hansol squeezing it hard. After this, he put new bandages and looked this time at his shoulder.

“You’re lucky, we have Vaseline,” he took the box, opening and using his fingers to take some of the jelly.

He tried to be careful, fingers slowly massaging the place, Hansol shutting his eyes, mouth now a thin line.

He exhaled when Seungkwan stopped and slowly covered the injury with new bandage. “It should be alright now.”

“Thank you,” Hansol said before he wore back his cling with Mingyu’s help.

“You’re welcome,” he said back with a small smile before deciding to leave the room.

Hansol glared at Mingyu, starting to hit him on his ribs.

Mingyu yelped, “What ?”

Hansol put his available hand on his hip, frowning. “Go apologize to them.”

“What ? Why would I do that ?” he retorted.

“Because you love me.” He spoke quietly, as if this argument would always make him win.

Mingyu opened his mouth before closing it, clearly not having any argument against that. He sighed, “Fine.”

Hansol smiled, looking at Mingyu following Seungkwan.

Mingyu looked around the room, suddenly gone silence. Jeonghan raised an eyebrow. “Do you need something ?”

Mingyu rubbed his neck awkwardly, looking at the floor.

A tap on his back forced him to take a step, looking back at Hansol who gave an encouraging nod.

He looked at Jeonghan, then the others.

“I’m sorry.”

Jeonghan looked startled. A smile grew on his face.

“I’m sorry for treating you like that, after helping us,” he glanced at Seungkwan who was blinking like he didn’t expect it. “So, uhm, I hope you can… forgive me.”

Hansol held his hand, squeezing it.

Seungcheol grinned, “No it’s okay, we understand, we hurt your friend, we’re sorry for this,” he stood up, showing his hand for a handshake. “Hope we can be on good terms now.”

Mingyu nodded, taking the hand and lightly shaking it. “I hope too.”

He yelped when Hansol slapped his butt. “You see when you want you can be nice !”

Mingyu pouted at him and he smiled at Hansol talking with the others.

“You were in third year of medicine ?” Hansol asked, eyes wide in surprise.

Jeonghan nodded with a smile, “Yeah, I wanted to become a pediatrician,” his gaze faltered, “I wanted to help Chan…”

Both Hansol and Mingyu could see the mood slowly getting heavy.

“Chan ?” he hummed for a moment, feeling like he heard that name, “Right,” Hansol glanced at Seungkwan, “you said something like you weren’t going to bring someone who’s going to turn like Chan ?”

Seungkwan looked down at his lap, “Chan was a good friend…”

Seungcheol rubbed Jeonghan’s back in a comforting way, “Chan was like a younger brother to us, the thing was he always got sick,” he looked at Hansol then Mingyu, “and with the virus, he got bitten by an infected.”

Hansol winced, Mingyu squeezed his thigh gently.

“I’m sorry for you,” he mumbled a little troubled.

Jeonghan smiled dryly, “It’s alright.”

Soonyoung and Jihoon were silent, they had met them for the first time during the apocalypse trying to survive. But Chan was still with them, alive and healthy.

And one day, during the search of the current building they will stay, Chan had decided to go with Jeonghan look through the upper stairs and when they came back, they looked pale and sweaty.

They didn’t think much about it until Chan almost bit Seungkwan, eyes completely lifeless, growl leaving his mouth.

Jeonghan hadn’t the strength to kill him.

He locked him in a room, on the first floor.

At that moment, he was still there, growling low and walking without any purpose.

The mood got even worse, before Soonyoung tried to talk about something else. “Uhm so, personally I kind of gave up the university, I started working right after high-school.”

Mingyu could feel Hansol was still all stiffed. “Oh, really ? What did you do as a job ?”

“I was a hotdogs seller !” he chuckled.

Jihoon smiled a bit, “But he was awful at it.”

They chuckled and started talking about whatever, Mingyu glanced down at Hansol looking in the void. It was the same for Jeonghan, Seungkwan and Seungcheol. All still uncomfortable about that Chan kid.

Mingyu still managed to make them have some talks, learning that Seungcheol was a gym coach, and Seungkwan wanted to work as an actor in theater. Jihoon lazily talked about wanting to be journalist but not really caring in the end.

Hansol hadn’t talk since then, looking at the floor, looking conflicted with himself. And Mingyu clearly knew what he was thinking about.

He brought him closer, Hansol blinking up at him in surprise before resting his head on his shoulder, holding his hand and lacing their fingers. Mingyu kissed the top of his head.

“Stop that.”

Hansol didn’t look at him, staring out at the wide sky now dark blue and the desolate landscape.

“Stop what ?”

Hansol didn’t say anything at the arms on his waist, warm presence on his back.

“You know exactly Hansol,” he kissed his head.

His gaze faltered a bit.

“What are we doing hyung ?” he spoke, frustration lingering. “We’ve been walking around— _playing_ around while other people were being turned and killed.”

Mingyu kept his mouth shut. Instead, he slowly lifted his chin with two fingers, meeting glassy eyes mixed with guilt.

“If we had been faster, if we didn’t stay in that house for a week, or— or going through that damn park— I— maybe I could’ve— I could’ve stop all of this,” his voice sounded more choked and quivery. “I could have helped everyone.”

Mingyu shook his head before leaning and kissing one of his teary eye. “Even if we were faster, you wouldn’t be able to save everyone.”

“Still, I could’ve helped more.”

Mingyu brought him against his chest, “Solie, you can’t save everyone.”

“Even so,” he closed his eyes, “more people would have been alive or human.”

Mingyu bit his lip, caressing his back slowly, “Maybe. But we can’t do anything about it.”

Hansol sighed shakily. “Right.”

“If you keep thinking of those you _could_ _have_ helped, you’ll not go anywhere,” Mingyu mumbled, “you’ll trap yourself in those negative thoughts.”

Hansol pouted a little.

“Aren’t you the one who always say to stay positive no matter the difficulty ?”

Hansol hummed, “Right.”

“And that we should be happy even if it’s something not important, and never greed for more happiness ?”

Hansol looked up at Mingyu smiling at him. “Right.”

Mingyu ruffled his hair, “Then be happy, thanks to you, a lot of people will be saved.”

Hansol nodded thinking thoughtfully. “Thank you Gyu.”

Mingyu grinned, “No problem Solie.”

Mingyu looked around the area, where the bombs were set. He looked at the ground hoping to find his bag and he smiled when he saw it just next to an infected.

And there was a bomb just next to the infected.

He frowned before quietly going behind him and in one hit, stabbed his neck, the infected falling on the ground. He took his bag before looking at Jeonghan who was signaling him something.

“I found Hansol’s bag, it’s in the under-parking lot.”

They trotted towards the building before walking down a small slope usually used for car to go back up on the streets. But the parking was completely dark, possible infecteds around the place leaping at them whenever they wanted was something they hoped would not happen.

Mingyu turned on his phone, Jeonghan raising an eyebrow. “You still have a phone ?” he asked quietly, eyes looking everywhere.

Mingyu smiled a bit, “Yeah, Hansol wanted to keep the pictures he took through the years.”

Jeonghan smiled a bit, “That’s cute.”

“I know right ?” he looked at the bag which was in a corner of the parking, carelessly open.

“I am surprised to see you can smile even in my presence,” Jeonghan teased, knife in hand and a gun in the other.

Mingyu rolled his eyes, a scoff leaving his lips, “Of course _Jeonghan-sshi_.”

Jeonghan snickered, finally close enough to the bag to take it and noticing the shoes in. He closed the bag and wore it before they walked out of the building letting a sigh of relief.

“You have shoes in it ?”

Mingyu hummed, “Hansol wants to wear them when we’ll be in the shelter. He wanted them for so long.”

Jeonghan smiled at the comment, “You look like a puppy when you talk about Hansol or when you’re with him. That’s cute.”

Mingyu pouted in response, face warmer than before, “I know—” he quickly tried to ask back, “—and you, you’re dating Seungcheol aren’t you ?”

Jeonghan smiled fondly, “Yep, he’s a cute puppy too.”

Mingyu glanced at his happy expression, “How did you finish together ?”

Jeonghan looked up at the sky, “Met him during the beginning of the apocalypse, he was a little bit lost and I would say, frightened. But he was trying hard not showing it.” He chuckled lightly, “I find him kind of cute, so I helped him.”

Mingyu raised an eyebrow,” What do you mean, you helped him ? You both worked together to survive right ?”

Jeonghan hummed, “Yeah but I know how to use weapons or even kill someone.”

Mingyu stopped walking, staring at Jeonghan. “You’re not a murderer, are you ?”

Jeonghan smirked, gaze malicious. “If I was a murderer, you would be dead by now.”

“Except if you like to play,” he retorted, and weirdly he didn’t feel scared but he hoped he wasn’t one of those weird psycho.

Jeonghan nodded in agreement, “Oh, I didn’t think of that.” He laughed when Mingyu scrunched his eyes unsure. “I’m not, my dad was a policeman and he made me learn how to defend myself.”

Mingyu exhaled in relief. “That’s more logical.”

Jeonghan snorted before they arrived at their building, Soonyoung looking up at them and grinning.

They walked in, Hansol happily bouncing when he found back his shoes. Mingyu laughing a little.

⁂

More days passed, Hansol feeling much better even if he still had bandages restraining his shoulder, and around his neck.

Mingyu was more fidgety than before, glancing at Hansol who bent over to take set of plates, eyes trailing to his—

“Are you really doing that now ?”

Mingyu flinched, looking at Soonyoung who let out an amused chuckle.

“D-Doing what ?” he asked dumbly, hoping he didn’t actually know what he was looking at.

Hansol was talking with Seungkwan as they prepared the table.

Soonyoung raised his eyebrow in a suggestive way, “We all can see how you’re devouring Hansol with your eyes from the past few days.”

Mingyu blushed, scratching his head.

Soonyoung laughed before patting his shoulder, “It’s alright, you got some needs to satiate.”

Mingyu stared at Hansol when he saw him trying to stretch his arms up in the air, shirt lifting up and soft skin of his abdomen showing. He gulped before looking away.

“Wow, you’re really horny,” he asked surprise to see such a thirst just from seeing a bit of skin.

Mingyu shoved him away playfully, “Stop that.”

Soonyoung laughed, “Go talk to your man.”

Mingyu pouted, before nodding.

Hansol looked up at Mingyu holding his wrist. “Mingyu ?”

Mingyu didn’t say anything, ears red from being bold.

“Go, we’ll take care of the dishes and the rest,” Seungcheol said, winking at Mingyu who got even redder.

Hansol let himself be dragged in their room, Mingyu pushed him against the door. He stared in his surprised eyes as he locked the door, slowly.

“Mingyu ?” Hansol hummed after a pair of lips met his own, closing his eyes.

“You’re so pretty,” he whispered, liking the way Hansol’s face turned red. He kissed him deeper this time and a little rough. “You look too good today.”

Hansol lazily grinned as he ducked his face on the side, Mingyu taking the chance to kiss his neck gently. Hansol bit his lip. “Thanks.”

“Come on, I’m so horny this days,” Mingyu mumbled between kisses and he sounded desperate, Hansol laughing at the comment.

“Why didn’t you tell me ?” he asked as he took off his shirt carefully, Mingyu doing the same hastily.

Mingyu rolled his eyes, mouthing at Hansol’s neck, where he wasn’t injured. “Last time I told you, you forced me to cum in my pants.” Slowly pushing him towards the bed.

It happened in the middle of the streets, Hansol pinning Mingyu against a wall and rubbing his knee against his bulge, whispering words that could easily turn Mingyu’s brain into a mess, all of this until he came.

He had to wait an hour before cleaning himself.

Hansol snorted, “Right, I couldn’t help, you were too cute.”

“Can you move your arm now ?” he asked with concern, hoping Hansol wouldn’t do any sudden movement that could hurt him.

Hansol slowly moved his arm up in the air then towards his head, wincing slightly. “I can if I move slowly.”

Mingyu sat on his knees, thinking, “Are you sure you can do it ?”

Hansol laughed, “Of course, come here,” he asked, Mingyu leaning down, Hansol cupping his face and kissing him. “Stop worrying Gyu, I’ll be fine,” gaze loving and Mingyu relaxed.

God Hansol was too cute.

It was always like this. Hansol all lovely and pretty, soft moans running on his tongue for him during those intimate time while Mingyu was all about compliments and gentle touches.

Hansol was just perfect, taking him so well and letting his pleasure be known, Mingyu enjoying too much his noises, and how tight he could be whenever a compliment slipped from his lips.

“I love you so much—” shutting his eyes as his orgasm electrified his brain, muscle tensing up as he finished.

“I love you too—” Hansol crying in pleasure, back arching and toes curling, loud groan muffled by his hand, climax reached up.

Mingyu panted, carefully pulling out of him, and falling next to him on the small bed. He stared at Hansol panting, sweaty, eyes a little dazed.

“You never told me.”

Mingyu nuzzled his face against his shoulder. “About what ?”

“If you have any kink,” turning his face to stare at him.

Mingyu shrugged, “I guess yeah.”

Hansol turned his body, pressing his face in the crook of his neck, “You know that I like being called _pretty_ , but what about you ?”

Mingyu looked at the wall, hand caressing Hansol’s waist. His face grew hot, “I uhm… I like when you… call me hyung.”

Hansol blinked before looking up at Mingyu with a teasing grin, “Really ?”

Mingyu pinched his cheek, “You barely call me like that,” he pouted, Hansol caressing his cheek.

“Then I’ll call you hyung in bed,” he kissed Mingyu’s nose tenderly before resting his head on his arm.

“G-Good,” Mingyu stuttered, completely red and feeling too hot.

Jihoon abruptly entered the room, “Finally finished ?”

Mingyu hurried to put the blanket on their naked bodies, Hansol laughing a bit.

Jeonghan followed, going towards the window and opening it, “My god, I couldn’t take it anymore, he was looking at you like you were—”

“Stop it ! Why did you come in ?!” Mingyu yelled in embarrassment.

Jeonghan laughed, “Sorry but Hansol was kind of loud.”

Hansol flushed, burying his face in his hand, “Oh my god, Jeonghan hyung please.”

Jihoon snickered, “Let’s go back,” Jeonghan following behind and closing the door not forgetting to wink at them.

Hansol chuckled, kissing his shoulder, “Next time tell me instead of staring at me like I’m your next meal.”

Mingyu blushed, “Y-Yeah.” Before kissing his head.

⁂

“We’ll go first,” Mingyu said as he wore back his bag, going in the car they managed to turn the motor on.

Seungcheol nodded, “Yeah, be careful,” he patted Mingyu’s head who shoved his hand away, making Seungcheol chuckled, “we’ll come in an hour.”

“See you at the shelter !”

They both nodded, Hansol smiling at them before Mingyu started the motor. Hansol looked by the window, waving at them as Mingyu drove towards the opposite of the building.

Hansol hummed happily as he looked by the window. Everything had been going well, talking slowly, and enjoying the peaceful moments, one more hour and they would be at the shelter.

And of course, it couldn’t always go that well.

“What the fuck are they doing ?!” Mingyu yelled as he had to roughly turn the wheel, tires screeching loud as he dodged the next car driving next to him.

“Fuck !” Hansol took out his gun and started shooting at those on the car.

They were many more, five guys, all with weapons and laughing at them. He almost gasped after seeing their pickup truck had his empty space filled with infecteds chained, their groans filling with the screech of the tires and gunshots. It was as if the empty space was like a cage.

Hansol bit his lip, trying to shoot them without any success. Mingyu pushed roughly on the pedal, turning the wheel, and trying to lose them between buildings.

“I don’t know what they want—” Hansol looked at Mingyu, gasping as he took the wheel and roughly turn it on the other way, “—Mingyu !”

The impact of the car on Mingyu’s side made him lose his control, the car crashing inside a building.

Hansol blinked tiredly, looking towards Mingyu who was slowly regaining consciousness.

“What the fuck ?” Hansol said as he opened the door of the car stepping out, his legs wobbling and making him fall on all four.

A kick on his face sent him on the floor groaning in pain. He was dizzy and the constant hit on his side wasn’t helping him.

“Let’s see what they have !” One of the guys said.

Mingyu was roughly pull out of the car, receiving the same treatment as his boyfriend.

Hansol groaned as he stopped the hit and made the guy, —now that he noticed, bold and muscles three times bigger than him— fall before taking the chance to punch him as hard as he could, shoulder stinging from his precedent injury.

“Look at that, we got a fighter here !” One with glasses laughed, followed by others.

The buff guy easily stopped Hansol, hitting his jaw hard, Hansol moaning in pain as he fell. He tried to stand back up before the guy spat some blood and shoved Hansol against the hood of the car, hands gripping hard his throat. “You fucker !”

Hansol gasped as he tried shoving the man away, but his grip kept tightening. He shut his eyes, kicking the man’s face, and trying to push him away in vain.

“Come on guys look in their car !” Two of them started looking in their car, not caring of the little commotion and finding their bags.

Mingyu managed to shove those trying to keep him down, charging at the guy and slamming his body on the floor as he punched him repeatedly. “You motherfucker !”

Hansol coughed before he dodged in time a bat with nails everywhere on it. But his eyes caught the guy going behind Mingyu with a taser. “Mingyu behind !”

The guys started taking the bags, shoving them in the car.

Mingyu’s whole body tensed up as he yelled in pain, his body trembling after the shock. The man using the time to tie him up, restraining his movements.

Hansol moaned in pain as the bat hit him on his head, falling on the floor completely exhausted, blood dripping down his face. He could barely keep his eyes open, blood dripping on one of them, hazy and seeing them pulling on Mingyu’s hair and making him groan.

“What do… do you even want ?” Mingyu managed to ask, glancing at Hansol forced on the floor, gun pressed on his head.

“He’s pretty strong,” one of them said, kneeling in front of Mingyu.

“He could be a good one for our next match.”

Mingyu huffed, before another one spoke. “Then let’s take him.”

“And for the other one ?” he pointed at Hansol.

“What about leaving our boys on him ? We need to find other infecteds anyway.”

Mingyu’s eyes went wide as he saw two crawlers, two runners and one slayer, all tied up to the car, growling and struggling to move with their chains.

“Wait ! Please leave him here and I’ll come !” he pleaded, struggling against his restrain.

One of them scoffed before laughing. “You’re not the one choosing !” Mingyu groaned after receiving a kick on his abdomen.

“No ! Stop please !” He kept screaming, desperate as he saw one of the guy going towards the back of the car.

Hansol clenched his fists as he looked at them going back in their car, Mingyu forced to stand up and pushed towards the car.

“Mingyu…” he called weakly.

Why was he so powerless ? Why couldn’t he do something ?

Mingyu was being taken by some guys and he could only watch ?

_Fucking shit._

He managed to put himself on his knees. “Let him go.” He spoke, wiping the blood starting to blind him.

“You should think of yourself first !” one of them laughed before unlocking the back, crawlers, runners coming out while the others quickly climbed on the car, Mingyu shoved inside.

“Hansol please run away !” He yelled, the laughters of their attackers slowly died down as they drove away, leaving Hansol with infecteds.

Hansol screamed in anger.

God, he was mad at himself for being so _weak_.

How would he find him back ?

“Fucking fuck that fucking shit !”

He dodged in time one runner, but he didn’t see the slayer who almost bite his arm if some guy didn’t shoot him. Hansol looked at the car pulling next to him and he was startled to see Seungcheol with Jeonghan and Seungkwan.

“Are you okay ? What happened ?” asked Jeonghan as he was on the empty space on the back of the car.

He took the hand of Jeonghan pulling him up before climbing on the empty space yelling. “Go forward ! I’ll explain to you ! We need to follow a pickup truck black and green !”

Seungcheol started driving, Hansol looked at Jeonghan who had his eyebrows furrowed, waiting for him to explain.

“Some guys started attacking us and they took Mingyu with them for some match !” he yelled for Seungcheol and Seungkwan to hear him while Jeonghan gave him a gun and a knife.

“I’m worried because the infected they lashed on me were their _boys_ ,” if it was really that, he had to find Mingyu fast. “I think they’re making match with people against infecteds.”

“Well shit.” Seungkwan mumbled.

Hansol looked at the side he was so glad that Seungcheol was going fast, a little glimpse of a car before disappearing behind a building. They found back the assholes.

“Seungcheol follow the car !” pointing at the left.

Jeonghan was already aiming his gun when Hansol stopped him. “Wait ! You could touch Mingyu !” he looked at Seungcheol through the window, “Go next to the car I’m going to jump on it !”

“What the hell ?!” He glanced at Hansol, cursing before trying to catch up the pickup. “Are you sure ?”

Hansol nodded, quickly hiding behind with Jeonghan as they got closer and closer.

_Closer, closer, closer—_

When Hansol saw the man noticing them, he jumped on the roof of the car while the men in started shooting at Seungcheol and the others.

Hansol hit the window of the back seat, feet going first as he kicked the man’s face who groaned in response. He tried to take care of the man but the sight of Mingyu unconscious had made his mind troubled. The buff man roughly punched him, pushing Hansol on the floor of the car, opening the door and keeping one hand on his throat as he tried to make Hansol’s head touch the road.

Hansol gritted his teeth as an idea popped in his mind. What he didn’t notice was Mingyu slowly waking up.

Hansol locked the man with his leg before using his strength to make them both fall out of the car, Mingyu’s eyes widening as he screamed. “HANSOL !”

Hansol shut his eyes as his body rolled on the hard road, Seungcheol’s car doing a violent turn as he tried to not hurt Hansol and the buff guy making them crash against a tree.

Hansol panted, skin of his arm peeled off at the impact and rubbing against the road. He stood up taking his gun and pointing at the bold man not caring of the amount of blood he was losing. “Now you motherfucker you’re going to tell me where they’re going if you don’t want to beg to die.”

The man groaned before scoffing. “Fuck you dumb bitch.”

Hansol could hear the other coming and he pointed at his arm and simply shot. The man screamed in pain, clutching at his injury and looking at him with wide eyes.

“You don’t need your arm to walk.” He wiped invisible dust on his shoulder. “So, talk.” 

⁂

Mingyu huffed after being shoved in some kind of cell, filled with other people. He struggled to move but a guy helped him untie him while the asshole who literally kidnapped him laugh.

“Be ready your match will be in a hour,” before walking out.

“What the fuck ?!” he took the bars before another guy pointed his gun to his face.

“Fucking back off if you don’t want your brain to paint the wall.”

Mingyu clenched his jaw, before a guy pull on his sleeve.

He sat back on the floor, glaring at the guard before glancing at the other in the cell with him. All of them were men, skinny, chubby, young, old. He looked at the one who stopped him a few seconds ago.

“What’s this place ?”

The man looked at him, “I don’t know.”

“Why did those assholes kidnapped us ?” he asked, looking at the guard glaring at him after hearing the conversation.

The man shrugged his shoulders, “They kidnap people to play a game. They want us to fight infected and if you win against the three type of zombies you’ll have to fight one of us.”

Mingyu blinked, too much informations letting a sigh, “What ?”

“It’s one of those game, kill or be killed,” huffing like he was already bored about this situation.

Mingyu frowned at him, “It means, you, all of those here already—”

“Most of them, yeah.”

Mingyu looked through the bars, laughs and amused look sent towards them.

“I’m Jun by the way,” the man spoke.

Mingyu looked at him, “Mingyu.”

Jun smiled, “Be ready, they’ll come for you.”

“I don’t care, I need to escape from that place,” he murmured, looking out to see any opening for him to leave.

Hansol would clearly try to come and help him. He was worried from his fall out of the car. He was surely injured and yet he would try everything to save him, for sure.

He wished Hansol would not come at all, but knowing him, it was impossible.

“You can’t,” Jun retorted, “a new guard come every hour, they’ll kill you if they see you out of the cell.”

Mingyu frowned, “Then what am I supposed to do ? Let them do what they want ?” he huffed.

“The only best moment to escape is when you’re in the arena.”

Mingyu looked at him.

Jun smirked, “You’re going to be in some sort of arena and those assholes will be around it to enjoy.” He glanced at the guard talking to another one, “it’s the moment they’re the less cautious.”

“What are you trying to say ?”

Jun shrugged but his eyes remained vicious, “An accident could occur at any moment,” he trailed stretching his arms.

Mingyu hummed.

“Hey you.”

Mingyu looked up as the guard opened the door, pointing his gun to his face. “Come out.”

Mingyu glared at him after being roughly pull out of the cell.

“Hyungnim expect a lot from you,” one of them snickered as he shoved him out of the house.

Mingyu looked at all the guys laughing and yelling before he fell in the arena, wincing as his knees finished with scratches, same for the palm of his hands.

A knife was thrown next to him and he took it before looking up at those assholes. The gap between them were of two meters to stop them from trying to go back up.

“Don’t disappoint us !” one of them laughed.

Mingyu whipped his face towards the growl, looking at a runner pushed in the arena.

_Fucking shit._

Mingyu easily dodged the runner leaping at him, stabbing right at his neck and looking at him falling down.

Loud cheers echoed.

“I didn’t expect him to actually manage !”

“Be ready for the second one !”

Mingyu looked at the crawler this time, eyes wide open as the crawler literally jumped on him, growling loud as he tried to bite him. Mingyu struggled, kicking his stomach and quickly taking back the knife.

“He’s one of our best !”

The crawler hadn’t the time, Mingyu shoving the knife on his mouth and stabbing at his palate hard.

“Oh my god he’s good at it !”

Mingyu glared at them as he pulled out the knife. “What the fuck do you do that ?!” he yelled in anger only earning snickers and smirks.

“It’s more fun like that,” the one with glasses who had previously kidnapped him said.

Mingyu’s frowns deepened, before the glasses man said, “And you should focus on your fight !”

Mingyu looked behind, a strong punch thrown at his face, making him stumble backwards.

“That fighter was a boxer before,” he snickered.

Mingyu groaned as another hit was sent on his abdomen, quiet growl coming from the slayer. Mingyu quickly protected his face in time, stopping his next punch before trying to stab him. But the slayer took him by his arm before hitting their forehead together.

_What the fuck ?!_

He got shoved on the floor hard, breaths stopped from the impact before another punch was thrown at his face.

_How can he fight like that ?!_

Mingyu groaned before managing to punch him and changing their position. He stabbed hard on the slayer’s head, panting. The slayer’s arms fell down, completely dead, for real.

He looked up at the guys staring in shock before others started whistling. He stood back up, wiping the blood on his face he didn’t notice had started to come from his nose.

_How the hell am I supposed to escape here ? With all of them looking at me ?_

“That’s something I didn’t expect,” a tall man mumbled as he replaced his sunglasses on his head. He looked old, maybe in his forties, big scar on the side of his mouth.

“I told you hyungnim, he’s strong,” glasses man said with a smirk.

Scar man smirked, “Send Jun, I need some amusement.”

Mingyu didn’t know what to do, looking at Jun jumping in the arena with a smile.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” he answered back, they weren’t going to fight to death right ?

“I’m sure Jun’s going to win.”

“Nah, the other guy is more buff, he’ll win.”

“Jun’s been fighting for days and he always won easily not like that dumbass.”

Mingyu felt cold sweat ran on his back, “We— We’re not going to… ?”

Jun took the knife thrown at him, “Unfortunately yes.”

Mingyu blinked before he heard a _“Fight !”_ looking at Jun charging at him, stumbling back.

Mingyu didn’t think Jun was going real here, looking at the knife coming dangerously close to his neck, quickly putting his arm to protect himself and wincing as Jun lashed his arm, gash dripping blood.

“Wait Jun—” He moaned in pain when a kick hit his head sending him on the floor.

“I’m sorry, but I have someone waiting for me,” Jun spoke quietly eyes filled of determination, “you’re a good guy Mingyu, that’s sad we couldn’t know each other more.”

Mingyu clenched his jaw, before surging up and tackling Jun to the hard ground. “Are we really going to kill each other for those assholes ?!”

Jun seemed surprise but he smiled, easily kicking his side and taking his arm to twist it on his back, a groan of pain coming from Mingyu. Jun sat on his back while the crowd seemed to enjoy it a lot.

“I’m afraid we are, Mingyu-yah.”

“We could escape together,” Mingyu tried to reason, even if he actually wanted to help all those locked here waiting to die from an infected.

Jun took his knife and bent over, “I know.” He stood back up leaving Mingyu to turn himself on his butt staring at him.

“Unfortunately, he needs more action,” he pointed at sunglasses man. “Let’s give him that.”

Mingyu took his knife and stood back up.

And then he murmured, only for Mingyu to hear with the roar of the crowd, “ _For his last time._ ”

Mingyu blinked and he quickly dodged his knife this time, glancing at sunglasses man who was arms crossed.

They did that for a few times, dodging while Mingyu actually took more hits he expected, and then another kick sent him against the wall. He hadn’t the strength to fight more, looking at Jun rushing to him, he shut his eyes waiting for the last hit—

_Am I really going to die like that ? Is he really going to kill me ?_

_Fuck this world._

—a loud explosion echoed in the place, Mingyu opening wide his eyes, staring at Jun who had thrown his knife.

But where ?

Jun looked towards the loud noise while Mingyu looked up at sunglasses man, knife buried his neck before the guy started to panic pulling out the knife and choking on his own blood.

“We’re under attack !”

Mingyu looked at all the guys starting to run in the house to take their knife and completely forgetting about them.

“You really thought I was going to kill you ?” Jun snorted before another explosion trembled the ground. “Let’s go !”

Jun jumped and quickly got up, shoving his hand towards him. “Come on that’s our only chance !”

Mingyu took him by his forearm as Jun dragged him up and out of the arena. Mingyu sighed as he stood up quickly ducking himself when he heard gunshots echoing, Jun took his knife before saying. “We need to help the others.”

Mingyu nodded before his gaze caught on something.

He held his breath as he saw Hansol shooting at some guy before hiding himself.

Jun frowned before deciding to take him by his shoulders and shaking him. “Focus ! We don’t have time !”

“Y-Yeah, alright,” he followed quietly behind Jun who didn’t hesitate at killing whoever was in front of him.

Hansol clenched his teeth, looking everywhere, “Mingyu !” he yelled more and more desperate as the gunshots were too loud.

He shot at some guy charging at him with a knife, not having the time to think he had just killed a human and not an infected.

_You can’t be dead now !_

He moaned in pain and was sent against the wall by glasses man, gun pointed at his face. “Well ? You’re alive that’s something.”

Hansol glared at him, and he quickly pushed his hand away, shot echoing as he tackled the man on the floor. The man groaned and Hansol had stabbed his knife on his abdomen earning another groan.

“Where the fuck is Mingyu ?” he asked and when he didn’t receive any answer, he roughly moved the knife in the open wound the man screaming in pain.

Hansol looked back quickly hiding behind a pillar as someone started shooting at him. He panted as he took his gun in hand and he gasped when someone got on his back, arm wrapping his neck trying to choke him. Hansol tried hitting the man on his ribs without any success, he shut his eyes before forcing the guy to bend a bit over and roughly shoving his head backward, hitting the man right on his nose who let go and clutched at it. Hansol took his gun and shot at the man before he clenched his teeth and shot at the glasses man.

Hansol looked down at his thigh, bleeding, bullet still inside the flesh from the asshole. He cursed before standing up and limping. By now Seungcheol and Seungkwan must have taken care at most of the assholes upstairs. Him and Jeonghan were taking care of the first floor and had decided to split up.

Hansol winced, looking carefully through a door and his eyes went wide as he saw Mingyu talking with another guy and a bunch of others around them taking weapons.

_They’re not enemies ?_

He didn’t know and decided to keep his gun in hand if something happen. He tried running but with his injury he couldn’t. Mingyu hadn’t notice him yet. “Mingyu !”

Mingyu looked towards him and Hansol smiled at him. He yelped when sudden arms wrapped around him, Hansol melting in the embrace.

“Thank god you’re alright,” Hansol mumbled.

Mingyu bit his lip, “You dumbass, look at you,” he scolded.

“you’re not better than me,” he answered back.

“Uhm, not to break your teary reunion,” Jun said, “but we need to leave—”

The house shook as an explosion echoed and Mingyu quickly pushed Hansol on the floor, using himself as a shield, half of the house collapsing on itself.

They both yelped as the floor gave out and they both fell, hitting hard against a floor, bricks, and broken pieces of walls with them.

Hansol slowly opened his eyes, gaze meeting Mingyu’s who had just woken up too.

“What ?” he croaked out as he tried to move, wincing at his leg. He looked at Mingyu,” Can you… move ?”

Mingyu grunted as he sat slowly, Hansol concerned about the way his left arm twisted in the wrong way. “Y—Your arm.”

Mingyu winced as he looked at Hansol under the rubbles. “It’s alright,” he pushed some of them out helping Hansol to stand up not caring of his own injury.

Hansol coughed a few times, strong dust around the floor. “We need to leave,” he said, Mingyu nodding at his words.

“Can you walk ?” he asked, Hansol grimacing.

“I can’t run,” he answered before Mingyu made him sit.

“Let me look at it,” he cut open his jeans and tear it off, looking at the wound made by a bullet. He used the torn off tissue to try bandaging his wound, tightening hard enough with his mouth to stop the bleeding.

“Thank you,” he mumbled between winces. “Let me do your arm—”

A low growl rumbled and both of them froze.

When they looked at the source of the noise, Hansol felt his mind leaving his body.

_A colossus._

Mingyu quickly took Hansol by his hand cursing silently as they hid behind some wall. He glanced at Hansol who was shivering in fear, hands digging in his arms and breaths quickening.

“Hansol, breathe slowly, we’re going to get out of here,” he said quietly, happy to see the colossus hadn’t notice them even if he was around after hearing the fall.

“We’re going to _die_ hyung,” Hansol whimpered, tears already filling his eyes.

Mingyu winced, he lifted his chin, wiping away the tears, “Hansol, please, believe in us, we’re going to make it. I promise,” kissing his head before looking slowly up.

Hansol nodded, trying to believe his words, wiping away his eyes. “Right, we— we’re going to make it.” Trying to believe his own words.

Mingyu nodded with a smile. “Exactly.”

Hansol’s hands were still trembling as he look in his bag pulling out a few guns, a knife and several bombs that Jihoon had made for them, Molotov cocktails all ready to be used.

“Thank god you have all this,” he murmured before kissing again his head.

Mingyu took one of the guns and put it on his back, the knife in his pocket glancing up at the colossus still walking around.

“Are you ready Hansol ?” he asked as Hansol had done the same of him, hands filled with small handmade bombs.

“No,” he said truthfully, “but we have to.”

Mingyu took one of the bomb, “How does it work ?”

“Jihoon hyung told me it was like a grenade ?”

Mingyu looked at the piece sticking out and he pulled it out before standing up and throwing at the colossus who growled after seeing him.

The grenade didn’t explode.

Mingyu blinked as the colossus ran towards them, cursing as he took Hansol by his arms and started running, “Why didn’t it work ?!”

Hansol looked behind, almost screaming in terror as he saw the colossus following behind, “I don’t know !”

He took a Molotov cocktail, using his lighter before throwing it at the colossus.

It slowed him down, screams filling their ears. It was getting harder for Hansol to run, his leg shaking and feeling like it was burning. He bit back a moan of pain before quickly shoving Mingyu in a room and keeping him quiet.

He hadn’t expected the place to be filled with infecteds. “Why are they so much—” 

Right.

They used to do fight with infecteds, cursing as he tried hiding the best. He looked through the interstice slayers attacking infecteds and he sighed in relief. It would be less infecteds to kill for them.

Mingyu took a step back, yelping when he started to fall, body hitting stairs before finishing all the way down with a groan. Hansol tried to be careful, slowly walking down, “Are you alright ?”

Mingyu groaned as he sat, rubbing the back of his head.

Hansol couldn’t voice out his warning, quickly taking his gun and shooting behind Mingyu, this latter flinching, looking behind at an infected falling down.

The door roughly slammed open, the colossus coming in after hearing the shot and breaking the wooden stairs with his weight, trapping them with him.

Hansol felt his guts twist in fear. Mingyu quickly took another bottle, struggling to use the lighter and after managing he threw it on the colossus coming too close. He started growling, skin burning — _if we could still say skin_ — Mingyu quickly took Hansol by his wrist.

“We have to keep moving Hansol !”

Hansol bit back a noise before standing up and trying to put a distance between them and the colossus.

They quickly dodged a hit from the colossus Hansol shooting at it even if his mind was telling him it was too late. They kept shooting and dodging until they didn’t have anymore bullet.

Mingyu took one bomb and threw it at him, “Hansol ! Get down !” he warned hopeful it would work, Hansol quickly doing as said as an explosion hit right the colossus on his face, finally working.

What he didn’t expect was that the explosion was stronger resulting at the rest of the house to collapse.

The other bombs in the bag exploded with the impact of rubbles, creating an even bigger mess.

Mingyu panted as he tried finding Hansol with his eyes, unable to move. He groaned in pain, whole body hurting more and he coughed a few times with the particles in the air coming from the fall of the house.

“Han… Hansol ?” he called weakly, trying to move again without any success. He hadn’t even the strength to lift his head anymore, closing his eyes.

He opened them back when he heard some shuffles, looking at the fucking _colossus_ growling loud.

He tried to focus back, blinking hard before noticing the colossus couldn’t move where he was, blood pouring out like fountain from an injury around his neck.

With blurry vision and exhaustion, he heard the colossus’s noise dying down and he blacked out again.

He woke up in a truck this time, moving, his body following the movement and making him grunt at the prickly pain.

“Looks like he’s waking up,” a voice said, next to him.

“And Hansol ?”

“He’s still unconscious.”

Mingyu jolted up at the name, moaning in pain, “Hansol—”

“Hey, calm down ! Lay down,” Mingyu looked at the owner of the voice and he was surprised to see Jun grinning at him.

“Jun ?” he was still a bit confused and his eyes looked at the person laying next to him, Hansol.

His brain had decided to pound now, cursing while Jun forced him to lay back down.

“Don’t worry for him, he’s not going to die,” he assured. “You know that’s a fucking miracle you both are alive.”

Mingyu hummed hoarsely, looking up at the sky.

“We find you under the rubbles completely half dead,” he said, “broken arm, broken ribs maybe a concussion while for Hansol,” he trailed, glancing at the unconscious man, “broken leg with a bullet of course,” shaking his head a bit, “broken fingers and wrist, broken nose too, bruises, scratches here and there but nothing too serious.” Raising his eyebrows, “a real fucking miracle.”

Mingyu looked at his left, Hansol’s eyes closed looking peaceful. He carefully held into his hand hoping it wasn’t the injured one and when Jun nodded at him he sighed a bit.

“We’re almost at the shelter,” Jun smiled at him.

Hansol whimpered as he opened his eyes quickly trying to sit only to be stopped by someone holding on his shoulder.

“Hey, you’re alright, we’re safe here.”

Hansol looked at Mingyu grinning at him like usual, both sitting on a sort of thin mattress on the floor and he sighed in relief before seeing the state he was in.

A sling for his left arm, bandages around his torso and his head, various scratches on his arms and face. He looked down at himself, wincing as he tried moving his hand which was in a cast, his right leg in the same state, nose with a band-aid on it, cold from the ice pressed on it before.

“What happened ? Where are we ?” he asked, it was hard to remember anything.

“After the explosion, Jeonghan hyung and the others managed to save us and we were brought to the shelter.”

Hansol blinked looking around, crowded place, where people were sitting and talking, others trying to calm their children. It was a lot of people.

Most of those around them were in the same state, injured.

“When we’ll be better, we’ll go to the hospital,” Mingyu added.

Hansol nodded before frowning, “What ? We’re at the shelter ?”

Mingyu nodded, “We made it Hansol.”

Hansol sighed in satisfaction when Mingyu hugged him, “We made it Solie. We’ll be alright here now.”

He closed his eyes, allowing himself a moment of warmness, his body relaxing for the first time in so long before smiling. “Yeah.”

_Finally._

“Mingyu ! Let’s get ready !” Hansol yelled as he took his bag, now proudly wearing his new shoes colorful even with the cast taking almost all of his leg. His kneecap was broken and he had to use a wheelchair until it healed. For his nose, he had a little scar on it now, “I really want to eat spaghetti after all this,” he complained as he sat on his wheelchair.

Mingyu laughed at his eagerness, nodding as he swung his backpack on his back. “We’ll ask at the dining hall, don’t worry,” hands grabbing on the handles and starting to walk towards the door.

“Yeah, alright,” he smiled, “they’re already waiting us,” he added, “they told me we’ll be with Joshua-sshi as the doctor.”

Mingyu hummed, closing the door before driving Hansol towards the car waiting them. “By the way, Wonwoo told me you weren’t the only immune—”

Hansol looked at him with big startled eyes, “What ? Really ?” he sighed in relief, “thank god, I had too much burden, but do you know who are the others ?” his excitement had grown a little too much.

“Wonwoo just knows Seokmin, we should meet him, he’s at the hospital too,” he opened the door, Hansol standing up on one leg and jumping until he reached the door, Mingyu surprised to see Jun and Minghao in. “Wait, what are you doing here ?”

Minghao smiled, “We’re here as the escort.”

Jun smiled before hugging Minghao tight, “I’m going to kill infecteds with my boyfriend, it’s a dream coming true,” he wiped an invisible tear before Minghao shoved him away.

Mingyu laughed as he helped Hansol to sit in before following, the car started moving towards the second exit with a car in front and two behind.

Hansol held his hand with his available one, letting his head rest on his shoulder.

Even if the world would stay like this, he wouldn’t mind if he had Mingyu by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! I see you managed to read it until the end ! ^^  
> I had this story in mind for some time and I guess you noticed it's loosely based on The Last Of Us and the MV of Left & Right  
> I couldn't help but felt like it was like the game too. Yes, their clothes are from the MV too >//< I love what they wear and god Mingyu will kill me with that short and sleeveless shirt...
> 
> I finally have my results and I didn't pass, unfortunately...;^; it's only my fault for not focusing anyway, I can only do better now !
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it because I really enjoy writing it !!!
> 
> THANK YOUWU


End file.
